The one who could give you love
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Eine Beziehung, die im Geheimen begann. Zwei Liebende, die, auf der Suche nach dem gemeinsamen Glück, sich selbst zu verraten scheinen. (Fem-Slash HGGW) finished
1. Default Chapter

Ich heiße Hermine Granger. Ich bin 17 und in meinem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ich bin Jahrgangsbeste und stolz darauf. Viele sagen, ich bin streberhaft und arrogant. Meine Freunde sagen ich bin warmherzig, hilfsbereit und mutig. 

Ich habe viele Male dem Tod in die Augen gesehen, aber mein Herz schlägt noch. Manchmal frage ich mich wieso. Und wenn ich daran denke, wie viel Angst und Schmerz ich schon erdulden musste, denke ich weiter und komme an den Punkt, wo ich weiß, warum.

Ich bin verliebt.

Verliebt in rote Haare und Sommersprossen, ein breites Lächeln und die wärmsten braunen Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. In einen Menschen, der, wenn auch immer im Schatten stehend, von innen heraus leuchtet und mutig die Freunde und Familie beschützt. 

Ja, ich bin verliebt. In Ginny Weasley ....

****

Überrascht? *mit Finger auf alle zeig* Ich wette, ihr habt an Ron gedacht! Ihr müsst aber zugeben, dass die Beschreibung auch auf Ginny zutrifft!

Soll ich weiter schreiben? Sagt's mir in einem Review! ^^


	2. Kapitel 2

Juli 1997 (kurz vor den Sommerferien)

"Ginny?" Hermine öffnete die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal der jetzigen 5. Klasse. Suchend sah sie sich im Raum um und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, um ihre Freundin woanders zu suchen, als die Tür vom Bad aufging und Ginny, im Bademantel und mit nassem Haar, in den Schlafsaal kam.

"Hermine!", sagte sie und lächelte. "Da bist du ja!"

"Du wolltest mit mir reden?" Hermine machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Hocker vor dem Schminktisch nieder. Sie beobachtete Ginny, wie sie ihre Sachen aus dem riesigen Kleiderschrank heraussuchte.

"Ja, das wollte ich. Ich habe vor einer Stunde eine Eule von Mom bekommen. Sie lädt dich für die letzten zwei Wochen der Ferien in den Fuchsbau ein! Ist das nicht toll?" Ginnys Gesicht blickte strahlend aus dem Schrank. Sie hatte sich auf den Boden gekniet und ihr Bademantel war verrutscht. Sie saß genau so, dass Hermine ihren Busen und ihren flachen Bauch erkennen konnte.

Plötzlich wurde Hermine schlecht. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von dem Körper ihrer besten Freundin lassen, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Sie sprang ruckartig auf, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und rannte aus dem Raum.

"Hermine?", rief Ginny ihr erstaunt hinterher, aber sie achtete nicht weiter darauf und rannte zu ihrem eigenen Schlafraum. Glücklicherweise waren Parvati und Lavendar nicht da. Hermine ließ sich schwer atmend auf ihr Bett fallen und zog den Vorhang zu.

Als sich ihr Herzschlag wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und starrte an den Baldachin über ihr.

Ginny .... Ein tonloses Seufzen drang aus ihren Mund. Sie wusste nicht genau, wann die Gefühle für ihre Freundin gekommen waren, aber irgendwann konnte Hermine Ginny nicht mehr unverkrampft umarmen oder einfach nur ihren Arm anfassen. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, wenn sie in der Nähe war und da Ginny rein gar nichts wusste, sah Hermine sie immer wieder in solchen Situationen wie gerade. 

Ich sollte es ihr sagen, dachte Hermine. Ich traue mich nur nicht.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über ihren Körper. Alles hatte so harmlos angefangen. 

Ginny war ein Jahr später als Harry, Ron und sie nach Hogwarts gekommen. Im Sommer davor hatten sie sich im Fuchsbau kennen gelernt und gleich angefreundet. Ginny war ihr einziger weiblicher Freund und Hermine vertraute ihr. Jahrelang war alles, wie bei zwei einfachen besten Freundinnen gewesen. 

In ihrem 4. Jahr hatte Hermine eine Beziehung mit Viktor Krum angefangen, ließ sich küssen und schlief sogar mit ihm, aber alles war irgendwie ohne Gefühl. Danach hatte sie keinen Freund mehr gehabt, aber Ginny dafür um so mehr.

Hermine schloß die Augen und dachte an ihre letzten Schuljahre zurück. Wann hatte es angefangen, dass sie eifersüchtig wurde? Am Ende des 5. Jahres? Am Anfang des 6.? Nein, wahrscheinlich war sie es schon immer gewesen , aber damals war ihr es zum ersten mal aufgefallen. Sie hätte Ginnys Freunde am liebsten verflucht und sich abends im Bett ausgemalt, wie es wäre Ginny zu küssen.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Ginny alles sagen? Schweigen? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach nur mal testen, wie Ginny darauf reagiert, wenn sie ihr erzählt, dass sie lesbisch ist. Dass sie in Ginny verliebt war, konnte man ja erstmal außen vor lassen.

Mit dieser möglichen Variante im Kopf wickelte sich Hermine aus der Decke und stand auf. Ihre Schritte lenkten sie zum Schminktisch, wo sie sich auf den Hocker setzte und frustriert in den Spiegel sah.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich bestimmt nicht zum negativen entwickelt, aber Hermine war trotzdem unzufrieden. Ihre Zähne waren jetzt zwar kleiner und ihre Figur ganz passabel, aber ihre Haare konnte sie immer noch nicht richtig bändigen. Sie wuchsen einfach in jede beliebige Richtung und ließen sich von Kamm und Bürste gar nichts erzählen. Hermine beugte sich nach vorne und starrte sich selbst in die Augen. Sie waren groß und dunkelbraun mit langen, schwarzen und dichten Wimpern. Viktor hatte immer gesagt, dass sie ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht hätte. Hermine zog ihren Oberkörper etwas zurück und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. 

"Gewöhnlich", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast!", sagte plötzlich der Spiegel. "Sieht doch gut aus!"

"Wieso bist du denn vorhin so durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt?", fragte Ron, als Hermine sich wieder in der Lage fühlte, ihren Freunden unter die Augen zu treten. Er und Harry waren gerade mit einem Schachspiel beschäftigt und Harry kroch fast über das Brett, um sich einen guten Zug zu überlegen. Hermine wusste, dass er wieder verlieren würde.

"Mir war schlecht!", antwortete sie auf Rons Frage und ließ sich in einem Sessel neben dem Feuer nieder.

"Vielleicht bist du schwanger", murmelte Harry und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

"Wer ist schwanger?" Ginny erschien neben dem Spieltisch und sah in die Runde.

"Hermine!", sagte Harry sofort und deutete wie zur Bestätigung, noch mit dem Finger auf sie.

"Red nicht so einen Unsinn!", zischte Hermine und schlug Harrys Hand beiseite. "Ich bin natürlich nicht schwanger!"

"Sei doch nicht so gereizt!", sagte Ron und stupste sie freundschaftlich in die Rippen. "Wenn du dich im Fuchsbau auch so benimmst, schick ich dich eigenhändig mit der Post nach Hause!"

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das geht", sagte Hermine, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ron winkte ab. "Harry wird mir schon helfen. Übrigens -" Er verrückte eine Figur und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. "Schach Matt!"

Harry murmelte etwas und Ginny zog ihn grinsend aus dem Sessel. "Ich frage mich, warum du nicht einsiehst, dass du nie gegen Ron gewinnen wirst."

"Ich bin ein Mann voller Hoffnung, der nie aufgibt."

"Du bist ein Bübchen, das nicht weiß, wann es aufhören soll", warf Ron dazwischen.

"Wir können ja beim Essen drüber diskutieren!", sagte Hermine schnell einleitend und stand auch auf.

Die Vier machten sich auf in die große Halle, wo in wenigen Minuten das Abschlussfest beginnen sollte.

Kurz vor den gigantischen Flügeltüren zog Ginny Hermine ein bißchen Abseits und sah sie ernst an. "Willst du nicht in den Fuchsbau kommen?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf etwas schräg.

Hermine lächelte breit. "Natürlich will ich! Warum auch nicht?"

Ginny nickte und hakte ihre Freundin unter. "Ich hatte schon Angst, du willst nicht kommen!", sagte sie und gemeinsam liefen sie in die Große Halle, wo sie sich zu Ron und Harry setzten.

Hermine lies ihren Blick über die Schülermassen gleiten und nickte hin und wieder ein paar bekannten Gesichtern zu. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zum Slytherintisch und sie bemerkte wie Malfoy sie haßerfüllt anstarrte. Verübeln konnte sie es ihm nicht. So sehr er sich auch dieses Jahr bemüht hatte, es hatte nur zum zweitbesten Schüler gereicht und das wurmte ihn sehr.

Hermine nickte ihm freundlich zu und drehte sich dann zu Dumbledore, der sich gerade erhob, nicht mehr auf die mörderischen Blicke von Malfoy achtend.

Die Rede war wie jedes Jahr kurz und bald dachte Hermine nicht mehr an ihre Gefühle von vorhin im Bett und lachte und aß mit ihren Freunden um die Wette.

Ihr Blick wanderte nur hin und wieder zu Ginnys Gesicht ....


	3. Kapitel 3

*alle Reviewer knuddel* Oh, man, wie könnte ich bei so lieben Reviews nicht weiter schreiben? Wo doch manche sogar ihre Shoujo- Ai - Fahne rausgeholt haben. *ggg*

Bevor ich anfange, muss ich noch sagen, dass Voldie zwar da ist, aber es wird keine Kämpfe etc. geben oder auf jeden Fall nicht vordergründig.

*noch mal alle knuddel*

***

September 1997:

Hermine stand nervös zappelnd vor der Haustür des Fuchsbau. Sie strich sich immer wieder ordnend über die Haare und atmete tief ein und aus.

‚Ruhig Blut', dachte sie und hielt die Luft an. ‚Es wird doch wohl nicht so schwer sein zu klopfen!'

Geräuschvoll atmete sie die Luft in ihren Wangen aus und klopfte mit zitternder Hand an. Kaum war der Klang des dumpfen Holzes im Haus verklungen, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ron stand strahlend vor ihr.

"Hermine!", rief er und umarmte sie stürmisch.

"Hallo, Ron!", antwortete Hermine leise aus seiner Achselhöhle.

Ron ließ sie los und zerrte sie ins Haus. "Harry ist schon da!", verkündete er und stellte ihren Koffer neben die Treppe. "Es sind alle im Garten!"

Hermine nickte nur bei seinen Worten und beruhigte sich erst etwas als Mrs. Weasley und knapp dahinter Harry auf sie zu kamen.

Mrs. Weasley umarmte sie genauso stürmisch wie Ron. Harry grinste nur.

"Komm, Hermine! Du wirst doch bestimmt müde von der Reise sein", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schob sie zu dem ramponierten Gartentisch, der, wie Hermine schnell feststellte, dicht besetzt war.

Fred und George grinsten ihr breit entgegen. Neben ihnen auf der Gartenbank saßen Penelope und Percy mit einem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm. Harry setzte sich gerade zu Bill und Mrs. Weasley zog Hermine auf den freien Platz neben ihr und Charly. Mr. Weasley hatte sich mit einem Fernseher, den er gerade auseinander schraubte, im Gras niedergelassen und neben ihm saß ein ungefähr 3jähriger Junge, der ihn neugierig bis argwöhnisch beobachtete. 

"Es ist schön, dass alle wieder im Haus sind!", sagte Mrs. Weasley und lachte in die Runde. "Solche Tage sind wirklich selten geworden!"

"Aber jetzt sind wir ja alle da", sagte Charly und beobachtete Percy, wie er versuchte seine Tochter Gilly, die angefangen hatte zu schreien, zu beruhigen. 

"Hey, Perce! Schlag doch mal ihren Kopf auf den Tisch! Vielleicht hilft das!", warf Fred hilfreich ein.

"Unsinn!", schnaubte Percy. "Man kann doch Kinder nicht auf den Tisch schlagen."

"Mom hat das bei dir immer gemacht, darum kann es doch nur richtig sein!", sagte George.

"Kinder können davon schwere Verletzungen davontragen. Am Gehirn zum Beispiel!", sagte Percy altklug und schaute sofort irritiert, als der ganze Tisch kicherte.

Penny nahm ihre Tochter lächelnd auf den Arm. "Ich geh sie mal stillen, Schatz!" Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Haus davon.

"Ich komm mit!" Percy stand beleidigt auf. "Hier wird man doch sowieso nur veräppelt." Von den Lachern verfolgt, stolzierte er davon. Kurz darauf hörte man aus dem Haus Gerumpel, einen dumpfen Aufschlag und einen Fluch, der einen Koffer miteinschloß.

"Uups!", meinte Ron nur grinsend.

"Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?", fragte Hermine und bemühte sich um einen beiläufigen Ton.

"Sie ist mit Claire einkaufen. Die Beiden kommen erst heute abend wieder", sagte Bill. Claire war seine Frau und der kleine Junge, Robin, sein Sohn.

Hermine lies sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht ansehen. ‚War ich eben grundlos nervös', dachte sie und wandte sich an Mrs. Weasley, die sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

"Hermine, trägst du mal bitte die Terrine nach draußen?"

"Natürlich, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermine nahm die, bis oben hin gefüllte und somit auch dementsprechend schwere, Terrine vom Tisch und lief damit nach draußen in den Garten, wo in wenigen Minuten das Abendessen anfangen sollte.

Sie hatte die Terrine gerade zwischen den ganzen Platten und Schüsseln verstaut, als lautes Gelächter an ihr Ohr drang. Zwei Frauen kamen um die Ecke, vollbepackt mit Einkaufstaschen und sich fröhlich unterhaltend.

"Hermine!", rief Ginny, als sie ihre Freundin entdeckte und winkte ihr mit einer Tüte in der Hand.

Hermine schluckte, als sie die zierliche Gestalt ihrer Freundin näher kommen sah und ihr Blick glitt automatisch ihren Körper hoch und runter. Als Ginny sie fast erreicht hatte, zwang sie sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht. "Hallo Ginny!"

"Einen schönen Sommer gehabt?" Ginny wuchtete die Tüten auf einen Stuhl.

"Mmh!", murmelte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf Claire. Die dunkelhaarige, große Frau stand spöttisch grinsend neben ihnen.

"Was ist denn so witzig?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Ach .... Nicht so wichtig! Ich bringe mal die Taschen rein." Leise kichernd verschwand sie im Haus.

Ginny sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. "Was war das denn?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und zog Hermine begeistert zu den Tüten. "Schau mal, was ich alles gekauft habe!" Sie war gerade im Begriff ein Kleidungsstück aus einer der Tüten zu ziehen, als ein lautes "Abendbrot!" aus dem Küchenfenster nach draußen schallte und aus allen Ecken des Grundstückes Personen zum Gartentisch kamen.

"Na ja, ich zeige es dir später!" Ginny stellte die Taschen auf den Boden und ließ sich von Charly auf den Platz neben ihm ziehen. Hermine ließ sich neben Ron nieder, so dass sich die beiden beim Essen gegenüber saßen.

Hermine versuchte Ginny nicht allzu auffällig anzustarren, schaffte es aber nicht immer, denn jedesmal wenn Hermine sie ansah und Ginny es mitbekam, lachte sie ihre braunhaarige Freundin über den Tisch an. Für Hermine stellte dieses Lachen Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig dar und in diesen Momenten konnte sie sich nicht auf Rons Redeschwall konzentrieren.

Als es schon dunkel geworden war und die Glühwürmchen den Sternen am tiefblauen Himmel Konkurrenz machen wollten, erhob sich Ginny und lief zu Hermines Platz.

"Gehen wir nach oben? Ich wollte dir noch meine Sachen zeigen!"

Hermine nickte und die beiden entschuldigten sich bei den anderen am Tisch.

Kurze Zeit später saß Hermine auf dem, für sie hergerichteten, Bett in Ginnys Zimmer und wartete auf ihre Freundin, die sich im Bad umzog. Vielleicht hatte Ginny Angst, dass Hermine so wie beim letzten Mal in Hogwarts reagierte.

Hermine sah gerade ein Poster von einem gewissen ‚Doug Doorfinkel – Der Stern am magischen Pophimmel' an, als die Tür aufging und Ginny hereinkam.

Hermine warf nur einen kurzen Blick zu ihr und beschloss dann schnell wieder, das Poster anzusehen.

"Gefällt es dir nicht?"

"D- Doch!", würgte Hermine hervor und zwang sich tief ein und auszuatmen, bevor sie sich zu Ginny umdrehte, die lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie den Blick abwenden ließ. War es der seeeeehr kurze Rock, der Ginnys Beine endlos erscheinen ließ, oder das Top mit dem raffinierten Ausschnitt, das verhüllte, aber doch viel erahnen ließ? Ginny hatte ihre roten Locken locker mit einem Band nach hinten gebunden und nur ein paar Strähnen, die zu kurz waren, fielen ihr in das weiche, leicht rundliche Gesicht.

"Es sieht gut aus!", sagte Hermine und bemerkte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag langsam beruhigte. "Wirklich!"

Ginny begann zu strahlen. "Ich habe schon geglaubt, dass ich einen Fehlkauf gemacht hätte!" Lachend ließ sie sich neben Hermine auf das Bett plumpsen.

‚Nein, hast du bestimmt nicht', dachte Hermine. ‚Die Jungs werden dir wohl noch mehr hinterher rennen.' Ungeduldig drängte sie den Gedanken beiseite. Glücklicherweise gab es in Hogwarts Schulroben!

Kurz sah sie weg und dann musterte sie noch einmal Ginnys Kleidung. "Ich könnte so etwas nicht tragen!", murmelte sie.

"Warum nicht?" Ehrlich erstaunt setzte sich Ginny auf.

"Ich weiß nicht ..."

"Du bist nicht zufrieden mit dir", stellte Ginny sachlich fest.

"Mmh. Meine Haare und alles sind so ...."

Ginny grinste plötzlich verschmitzt. "Das können wir ändern!" Sie zog Hermine vom Bett und ins Bad. "Komm, ich mache mal endlich was aus deinem Typ!"

"Das hatten Parvati und Lavendar auch immer vor."

"Aber ich werde Erfolg haben." Sie drückte Hermine auf den Toilettensitz und musterte sie. "Wir müssen auf jeden Fall etwas mit deinem Haaren machen und ein bißchen Make-up und ein paar neue Sachen ...." Sie fuhr durch das buschige Haar und ließ ihre Hand in dem Nacken von Hermine ruhen, ihr tief in die dunklen Augen sehend. Plötzlich nahm sie die Hand wieder weg und warme Gefühl in Hermines Körper verschwand.

Ginny räusperte sich. "Lass uns anfangen. Morgen beim Frühstück werden die Jungs von ihren Stühlen fallen!"

Hermine beobachtete ihre Freundin, als sie in einem Schrank nach einer Bürste suchte und seufzte tonlos. ‚Ich würde mir eher wünschen, dass du vom Hocker fällst!'

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine mit schmerzendem Kopf auf. Ginny hatte gestern abend ihr krauses Haar bearbeitet und es für die Nacht auf Lockenwickler gedreht.

Nie wieder, dachte Hermine und wollte sich gerade aus der Bettdecke schälen, als Ginny fröhlich pfeifend ins Zimmer kam. Sie war schon angezogen und trug das Top von gestern abend, aber dazu eine Jeans. "Ah, du bist schon wach! Gut geschlafen?"

"Mein Kopf tut weh!"

"Mmh." Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lässt sich nicht ändern. Komm! Du bist ja schließlich noch nicht fertig!" 

"Was wollen wir heute machen?" Ron schnappte sich ein Brötchen.

"Quidditch?", fragte Harry und nahm einen Schluck Saft.

"Da müssen wir aber Bill und Charly fragen, ob sie mitmachen!", sagte Fred.

"Werden sie schon. Hey! Wir könne ja Robin seine erste Flugstunde geben." Georges Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken, die Liebe zu Quidditch bei seinem Neffen zu entfachen.

"Zu gefährlich", sagte Fred.

"Wieso gefährlich? Wir müssen doch nicht hoch fliegen." Harry sah über seine Tasse die Zwillinge an.

"Er redet von Claire!", sagte George und grinste. "Echt biestig, wenn es um ihren Sohn geht. Sie denkt, dass wir ihm etwas antun wollen."

"Berechtigt, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr ihn den Fluss geworfen habt!", sagte Ron.

Fred hob abwehrend die Hände. "Wir wollten nur, dass er schwimmen lernt!"

"Ja, ja ...." Ron schien nicht überzeugt.

"Morgen!", rief Ginny und lief die letzte Treppenstufe hinunter. "Gut geschlafen?"

Ron wollte gerade eine abfällige Bemerkung über Ginnys Outfit machen, als ihm die zweite Person auf der Treppe auffiel. 

Ginny hatte wahre Wunder vollbracht. Hermines Haar lag in weichen, glatten Wellen auf ihren Schultern und schmeichelten ihrem Gesicht, in dem durch ein dezentes Make-up ihre Augen zum strahlen gebracht worden waren. Ein luftiges Sommerkleid aus fließendem, himmelblauen Stoff brachte ihre Figur und ihre gebräunte Haut richtig zur Geltung. Etwas schüchtern lächelnd ließ sie sich auf einem freien Platz nieder, bemerkte aber trotzdem mit Genugtuung die Blicke der Jungs. 

Harry machte riesengroße Augen, Rons Hand mit dem Brötchen war in der Luft erstarrt und Fred und George sahen sie mit offenen Mündern an.

"Hermine?" Fred hatte seine Stimme als erster wiedergefunden. "Bist du es?"

"Klar! Wer auch sonst?" Hermine nahm sich, innerlich laut lachend, ein Brötchen. "Eßt ruhig weiter. Lasst euch durch meine Anwesenheit nicht stören!"

Die Jungs aßen wirklich weiter, aber eher zögerlich und ihr immer einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwerfend. Bewunderung? Ron schien auf jeden Fall total geschockt.

Eine Stunde später saß Hermine auf der Bank vor dem Haus, ein Buch neben sich liegend und den Aufbruch der Jungs zum Quidditch beobachtend.

Als Charly und Bill zum Frühstück herunter gekommen waren, hatten sie ihr hinterher gepfiffen, als sie ihren Teller in die Spüle gestellt hatte, und gefragt, wer die unbekannte Schöne sei. 

Jetzt stolzierten sie an ihr vorbei, als ob sie großen Eindruck hinterlassen wollten und Hermine musste lachen. Die beiden reagierten viel cooler, als ihre Brüder und Harry. Die zogen mit undefinierbarem Blick an ihr vorbei und vor allem Ron sah sie nochmal eingehend an, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwanden.

Hermine winkte Penny, Gilly und Percy hinterher, die sich mit Freunden treffen wollten und nahm dann ihr Buch zur Hand.

"Du hast bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen!", erklang eine helle Stimme an ihrem Ohr und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie in Ginnys Rehaugen.

"Das habe ich dir zu verdanken. Alleine hätte ich das nicht hingekriegt." Sie kicherte leise. "Die Gesichter waren zu göttlich!"

Ginny lächelte kurz, aber ihr Gesicht wurde sofort wieder nachdenklich. "Du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus, Hermine. Die Jungs haben Recht."

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie die Worte hörte. Sollte etwa ...?

"Ginny! Hermine!" Mrs. Weasley erschien in der Haustür. "Ach, da seit ihr ja. Lust auf eine Radtour zum Badesee?"

***

Noch eine Sache: Die Kapitel werden sehr unregelmässig erscheinen, weil ich noch an HE arbeite und eigentlich auch Gedanken und Geschwisterliebe weiter schreiben sollte und dann ist da noch das Forum ... Ich bemühe mich, verspreche aber nichts!

Ciao Dream


	4. Kapitel 4

"Gute Nacht!" Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl am Gartentisch und lief ins Haus. Der Tag am Badesee hatte sie müde gemacht. ‚Selbst Schuld! Warum warst du auch die ganze Zeit im Wasser?'

Die Antwort war einfach: Wegen Ginny. Sie hatte es nicht ertragen können, dass so viele Jungs dem hellhäutigen Rotschopf hinterher gesehen hatten. Ob Ginny es genossen hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie lief aber auf jeden Fall sehr häufig zum Eisstand und sprach wenig mit ihr. Hermine hatte es nicht lange ertragen und war im Wasser verschwunden, wo sie eine Runde nach der anderen zog und sich ärgerte. Über sich, über Ginny, über die Liebe.

Irgendwann zwischen der 12. und 38. Runde hatte sie beschlossen, Ginny endlich zu erzählen, dass .... sie nicht auf Jungs stand. Sie _musste_ es einfach erfahren!

Aufseufzend ließ Hermine sich auf dem Bett nieder. ‚Das wird einen Muskelkater geben', dachte sie, zog ihre Schuhe mit den Füßen aus und schloss die Augen.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie, wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde.

"Hermine, schläfst du?"

Sie spürte, wie sich Ginny neben ihr Bett stellte und öffnete die Augen. "Nein, ich bin wach!"

"Du warst heute so komisch ..." Ginny setzte sich langsam neben ihr auf das Bett.

"Ich? Ich war komisch?", fragte Hermine schnaubend. "Du warst es! Du hast kaum mit mir gesprochen und bist dauernd zum Eisladen gelaufen! Warum eigentlich?"

"Ich weiß nicht so genau ...."

Hermine sah das Doug Doorfinkel- Poster an. "Wolltest du, dass die Jungs dir nachsehen?"

"Nein."

"Aha."

Hermine bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ginny aufstand. "Ich muss dir was sagen!", platze es sofort aus ihr heraus und sie bemühte sich, nicht den Blick von Dougs breitem Grinsen zu nehmen. "Ich ... Ich ... Also, ich stehe nicht so ... auf Jungs ... Ich glaube, ich bin lesbisch." Als keine Antwort kam, sah Hermine vorsichtig in Ginnys Richtung und bemerkte, dass sie lächelte.

__

Ich will mit dir für immer leben  
Wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht  
Lass uns jetzt beide keine Fragen stelln  
Weil keine Antwort für uns passt

"Du bist nicht lesbisch. Du warst nur noch nie in einen Mann verliebt."

Hermine sah sie überrascht an. "Wie bitte?"

"Du bist nicht lesbisch. Du warst nur noch nie in einen Mann verliebt."

"Ähm ...."

"Es ist so. Glaub mir!"

"Warst du schon mal in einen Mann verliebt?"

Ginny grinste. "Eher in Bübchen!"

"Und .... bist du gerade in einen verliebt?"

Ginny wurde ernst und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

Hermine atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, erstarrte aber, als sie Ginnys nächste Worte hörte.

"Willst du mich nicht endlich küssen?"

__

Mit dir hab ich dieses Gefühl  
Dass wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind  
Egal was uns jetzt noch geschieht  
Ich weiß das wir unsterblich sind  


Hermine fuhr erschrocken zu ihrer Freundin um. "Was?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden!"

"Aber ... Also ... Ich ..."

"Wenn du es nicht tust, mache ich es!"

Hermine hörte schlagartig mit ihrem Gestotter auf und sah Ginny mit großen Augen an. "Meinst du das ernst?"

Ginny beugte sich vor. "Warum sollte ich sonst so eine Frage stellen?"_  
_

  
Wir könnten auf `ner vollen Fahrbahn stehn  
Auf einem Dachfirst balanciern  
Unsre Augen wären zu und wir zählten bis 10  
Es würde uns trotzdem nichts passiern

Hermine spürte im nächsten Moment Ginnys warme Lippen auf ihren. Sie verkrampfte sich und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, die sie alle nicht fassen konnte, bis auf einen: ‚Küss endlich zurück, Idiot!'

Hermine entspannte sich augenblicklich und erwiederte den Kuss zärtlich. Sie schlang die Arme um Ginnys Taille und zog sie näher heran, öffnete ihren Mund und strich sanft mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Ginnys Mund öffnete sich und Hermines Zunge glitt hinein, umschlang die der Freundin.

__

Denn mit dir hab ich das Gefühl  
Dass wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind  
Egal was uns jetzt noch geschieht  
Ich weiß das wir unsterblich sind

  
Ginnys Hände wanderten Hermines Rücken nach unten und packten ihr T-Shirt, zogen das störende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und warfen es in die Ecke. Hermine öffnete die Knöpfe von dem Hemd, das Ginny trug und schob es über die Schultern weg, zur gleichen Zeit, wo Ginny schon an Hermines Jeans herumnestelte.

Letztendlich liessen sie sich auf das Bett gleiten._  
_

  
Wir haben uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht  
Sitzen auf `ner Wolke und stürzen nie ab  
Hier geht's uns gut denn wir sind auf der Flucht  
Bis die Sonne uns am Morgen wieder zurückholt  


Erschöpft lagen beide im Bett, kaum einen Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Hermine hatte ihren Arm um Ginny gelegt und sie nah an sich herangezogen. Ginnys Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter, ihre roten Haare kitzelten sie am Hals, und sie ließ ihre Finger sanft über Hermines gebräunte Haut gleiten.

"Ginny, warum ....", fing sie an, stockte aber, denn eine passende Frage fiel ihr nicht ein.

"Ich war eifersüchtig. Heute morgen. Wie dich die Jungs angesehen hatten. Das hat mir einen Stich versetzt." Ginny hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich schätze, ich habe mich schon vor einer ganzen Weile in dich verliebt."

"Du liebst mich?"

"Ja."

Hermine strich sanft mit ihren Lippen über Ginnys Mund und beugte sich dann an ihr Ohr. "Ich liebe dich auch!"

__

  
Ich hab nur mit dir dieses Gefühl  
Dass wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind  
Ich weiß es kann uns nichts geschehn  
Weil wir unsterblich sind  


(‚Unsterblich' by Toten Hosen) 

***

*auf Boden werf und anfang zu heul* Ich kann so etwas nicht schreiben! Verzeiht mir, dass ich so eine Niete bin! Hoffentlich habe ich euch jetzt nicht vergrault. *Taschentuch rauszerr und käftig schnaub* 

ciao Dream *weiter heul*

PS. Und dann ist es auch noch so kurz! *auf Bett werf* Das ist gerade zuviel für mich ...


	5. Kapitel 5

Ähääääää ..... Auf was für Ideen ihr kommt. Ich hatte nie vor, die Story schon hier enden zu lassen, sonst hätte ich ja ‚Ende' oder so drunter geschrieben! Na gut, ist egal ....

Es hat so lange gedauert mit der Fortsetzung, weil ich eine Schreibblockade hatte, aber jetzt geht es ja endlich weiter! (wenn auch nicht besonders gut)

Ich danke allen Reviewern! Ihr seid so süß!

@Miya: Was genau meinst du mit Trara?

@BeckyMalfoy: Es kommt erst später raus, was die anderen denken. (auch Draco!)

*

"Hermine? Wach auf! Es gibt gleich Frühstück."

Hermine blickte verschlafen in Mrs Weasleys Gesicht. "Schon aufschtehn?", murmelte sie und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

Mrs Weasley lächelte. "Natürlich. In zwei Stunden geht der Hogwartsexpress!"

Sofort war Hermine hellwach. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass es heute für ihr letztes Jahr zurück an die Zauberschule ging.

Ginny im Nachbarbett murmelte etwas und hob ihren Kopf. Ihre Locken fielen ihr zerzaust ins Gesicht und sie schien nicht zu realisieren, was los war, bis ihre Mutter noch einmal die frohe Botschaft verkündete.

Kurz darauf standen sie gemeinsam, nach einem schnellen Guten- Morgen- Kuss, im Bad. 

Die zwei Wochen waren schnell vergangen. So oft wie möglich hatten sich Ginny und Hermine von den anderen losgeeist und waren Richtung Badesee oder Wald verschwunden. Wenn sie notgedrungen etwas mit den Jungs unternahmen, dann mussten schnelle, unauffällige Küsse zwischendurch ausreichen.

Sie hatten beide beschlossen, nichts von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen, solange sie sich nicht sicher waren, was die anderen darüber denken würden.

Schon bald kam der erste Hinweis. Sie saßen zu sechst im magisch vergrößerten Auto, um zum Bahnhof Kings Cross zu fahren, und hielten gerade an einer Ampel, als Harry mit großen Augen nach draußen deutete.

"Guckt mal!", sagte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf zwei Mädchen. "Die küssen sich!"

Ron beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und nickte weise. 

"Lesben!", verkündete er und erregte somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Mr und Mrs Weasley. 

"Dass die sich nicht schämen!", sagte Mrs Weasley und rümpfte die Nase. "Müssen sie das denn auf offener Straße machen? Und dann noch zwei Mädchen! Du meine Güte, wo hat die denn ihre Hand?"

Hermine und Ginny wechselten einen unbehaglichen Blick und wussten ohne zu sprechen, was der andere dachte: Es musste wohl eine geheime Beziehung bleiben.

Bei der Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress waren sie alle zusammen in einem Abteil und Hermine und Ginny verschwanden öfter zusammen auf die Toilette. Harry und Ron dachten sich nichts dabei. Sie spielten seelenruhig Snape explodiert und Koboldstein und unterhielten sich über Quidditch.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Hermine und Ginny sich in die winzige Toilettenkabine einschlossen.

Ginny seufzte, gab Hermine einen Kuss und legte dann den Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin. "Meinst du, wir können es ihnen irgendwann sagen?"

Hermine musterte einen Riss in der Wand und schwieg.

"Hey, sag was!" Ginny sah ihr ins Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. 

Hermine zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, wir sollten abwarten. Deine Eltern schienen nicht begeistert über die beiden Mädchen vorhin und Harry und Ron ...."

"Aber ich bin doch ihre Tochter! Sie können mir doch nicht verbieten glücklich zu sein!", empörte sich Ginny.

"Ich denke, sie würden nichts sagen, aber lass uns trotzdem warten, ok?"

Ginny nickte stumm.

Der zweite Hinweis kam beim Festmahl in der Großen Halle.

Es wurde still, als Parvati und Lavender den Raum betraten - Hand in Hand und breit lächelnd. Erstaunt beobachteten die Schüler – und auch die Lehrer – wie sich die beiden nebeneinander an den Gryffindortisch setzten und es war noch immer ruhig, als sich die beiden ihr Essen auftaten.

Parvati lächelte Lavender an. "Gibst du mir mal die Erbsen, Schatz?"

Wie auf Stichwort begannen alle im Saal miteinander zu flüstern.

Ginny und Hermine saßen nur stumm da und vermieden sich anzusehen. Sollte das etwa ein Zeichen sein? Sollten sie zu ihrer Liebe stehen?

Eher nicht, entschied sich, als sie auf die Stimmen, um sich herum achteten.

"Schau mal, die sind zusammen! Furchtbar!"

"Müssen die das so offiziell machen?"

"Bäh!"

"Zwei Mädchen – das so etwas nicht verboten wird."

Hermine seufzte und bemerkte, wie sich Ron und Harry über das Thema ausließen.

"Hättest du das gedacht? Damals in der vierten Klasse beim Weihnachtsball?", fragte Ron und schielte zu dem neuen Pärchen hinüber.

"Nie im Leben! Gerade die Beiden .... Das erinnert mich an die zwei Mädchen von vorhin."

"Stimmt, es scheinen sich immer mehr Mädchen ineinander zu verlieben."

"Dann hoffe mal, dass deine Schwester nicht auch noch eines Tages Hermine liebt." Harry kicherte.

Rons Ohren verfärbten sich rosa. "Das ist nicht witzig!" Leise murmelnd drehte er sich zu seinem Essen. "Wäre ja auch noch schöner ..."

Hermine bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ginny blass wurde.

Eine Weile später, in der es an jedem Tisch rege Diskussion über Mädchen- Mädchen- Beziehungen im Allgemeinen und Lavender und Parvati im Speziellen gegeben hatte, stand Dumbledore auf und hob die Hand.

"Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr! Nachdem ihr alle fleißig über Beziehungen diskutiert habt, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir nun alle ins Bett gehen. Vorher möchte ich euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der verbotene Wald nicht betreten werden darf und dass man etwas nicht verurteilen kann, wenn man es nicht selbst erlebt hat. Gute Nacht!"

Die Schüler tauschten wissende Blicke. Jeder verstand, was Dumbledore meinte und gerade die, die besonders gelästert hatten, senkten beschämt ihre Köpfe.

Kurze Zeit später trat Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal und wurde sofort von zwei Händen empfangen, die sie auf Lavenders Bett schoben, wo Parvati schon saß. Sie wusste, was kam. Jedes Jahr am 1. Schultag redeten sie stundenlang über ihre Ferienerlebnisse.

Sie plauderten nicht lange über ihre jeweiligen Urlaubsziele, sondern kamen recht schnell zum Hauptthema an diesem Abend.

"Macht es euch nichts aus, dass die Leute reden?", fragte Hermine und sah neugierig von einem zum anderen.

Lavender kicherte. "Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber wir sind schon seit 2 Jahren ein Paar!"

"W-Was?"

Parvati nahm sanft die Hand ihrer Freundin. "Du hast schon richtig gehört. Die Zeit hat unsere Liebe gefestigt und mittlerweile sind uns die Reaktionen egal, denn unsere Eltern haben es gut aufgenommen."

"Wenn du einen Herzinfarkt und zwei Ohnmachten als gut zählst!", grinste Lavender, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Früher hatten wir Angst vor den Leuten, aber heute sehen wir nicht ein, warum wir nicht öffentlich ein Paar sein dürfen. Schließlich lieben wir uns nur und sind nicht pervers!"

Hermine nickte und lächelte. Wie recht die beiden hatten!

Später in der Nacht schlich Hermine in Ginnys Schlaafsaal und holte sie unbemerkt von den anderen aus ihrem Bett. Im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählte sie ihrer Freundin von dem Gespräch mit Lavender und Parvati.

"Es ist wahr, was sie sagen. Unsere Liebe ist wichtig und nichts Anderes!" 

Ginny lächelte. "Stimmt. Was kümmern uns die anderen?"

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück kam der dritte Hinweis und er gefiel weder Ginny noch Hermine.

__

Liebe Ginny,

Gestern kam ein Brief von Ron an, in dem er mir von Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil erzählt hat. Ich möchte, dass du dich von den Beiden fernhältst. Sie sind kein Umgang für dich.

Wie geht es dir sonst, Schatz? Ich hoffe, das Schuljahr hat gut angefangen. Lerne fleißig und schreib mir bald eine Eule, ja?

Grüße auch von deinem Vater und Fred und George.

In Liebe, Mom

*

Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Mrs Weasley so reagieren würde, aber vielleicht ist sie in der Beziehung spießig!

Ciao Dream


	6. Kapitel 6

Oh mann, es ist so lange her, dass ich geupdatet (schönes Wort ^^) habe, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun! (Blöde Schule ...) Ich hoffe, das hier liest noch jemand .... 

Noch mal zum letzten Kapitel: Woher wollt ihr denn alle wissen, wie Mrs Weasley über Homosexuelle denkt? Die liebste Mutter kann da grantig reagieren und wer den 5. Band kennt, kann mir vielleicht zustimmen, dass sie ihren Kinder gegenüber ganz schön 'ätzend' sein kann! (So habe ich es auf jeden Fall an manchen – einer bestimmten - Stelle empfunden!)

Äh, nur noch eine Sache: Ich werde in den nächsten Kapiteln ganz schön große Zeitsprünge einbauen müssen, was aber meine eigene Schuld ist, denn ich schaffe es nicht, dass ganze Jahr auszubauen, was ich leider muss .... Ihr werdet zum Schluß sehen, warum!

Nun denn, los geht's!

*

Die Zeit in diesem Jahr verging schnell und bald fegten Herbststürme über Schottland, die die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes zum schwanken und die Fenster des Schlosses zum klappern brachten. 

Morgen war Halloween und die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse lud das zu einer willkommenen Abwechslung ein – Hogsmeade.

Gutgelaunt lief Ginny durch die kühlen Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, wo sie Hermine zum lernen treffen wollte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie ein Haufen Bücher über Verwandlung erwartete, pfiff sie in Gedanken ein Lied und grüßte jeden, den sie kannte. Sie schenkte sogar Peeves ein Lächeln, der gerade mal wieder versuchte, Filch zur Weißglut zu treiben, indem er einige Ritterrüstungen demolierte und mit eindeutig nicht jugendfreien Sprüchen bemalte. 

Ginnys gute Laune war zu dieser stürmischen Jahreszeit selten, denn das trübe Wetter deprimierte sie häufig und in letzter Zeit hatte diese Stimmung nur Hermine vertreiben können. Allerdings konnte sie morgen raus aus dem Schloß und ein entscheidender Punkt ihrer Laune war –

Eine große hölzerne Tür unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte die Bibliothek erreicht und entdeckte sofort die wilden braunen Haare ihrer Freundin, die – wie konnte es anders sein – über ein Buch gebeugt war.

Draußen begann es heftig zu regnen und durch ein großes Fenster konnte Ginny erkennen, wie Blitze das Dunkel erhellten.

Vorsichtig schlich sie sich von hinten an sie heran, schlang ihre Arme um Hermines Taille und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Hermine sprang vor Schreck fast auf, aber kam gar nicht dazu sich zu beschweren, denn Ginny setzte sich auf ihren Schoß und küsste sie überschwenglich auf den Mund.

"Ginny! Wir sind in der Bibliothek. Jemand könnte uns sehen!"

"Ach, Schatz. Jeder Schüler ist unten in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen und Madame Pince staubt dort hinten die Bücher ab."

Hermine schob Ginny auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und sah sich noch einmal gründlich um, dann wandte sie sich wieder Ginny zu. "Ich finde es ja schön, wenn ich so begrüsst werde, aber darf ich dich daran erinnern, was wir ausgemacht haben?"

Ginny seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß schon. Niemand soll erfahren, dass wir ein Paar sind." 

Hermine streichelte ihrer Freundin sanft über die Wange. "Ich möchte es doch auch lieber offiziell machen, aber ich will auch nicht, dass deine Familie sauer auf uns ist!" Hermine wusste natürlich, dass Mr und Mrs Weasley nette Menschen waren und sie für ihre Kinder nur das Beste wollten, aber keiner von den Jungs hatte jemals einen ‚Freund' mit nach Hause gebracht. Sie wussten also beide nicht, wie Ginnys Eltern auf ihre Beziehung reagieren würden. Und dem Brief am Schuljahresanfang nach zu urteilen, würde es ihnen nicht gefallen. Das war das schlimmste, was passieren konnte. Ginny brauchte einfach ihre Familie und konnte nicht ertragen, ihnen irgend etwas nicht Recht zu machen.

Ginny lächelte leicht. "Schon gut. Es bringt jetzt nichts, darüber zu reden. Wir haben es schon oft genug getan."

Einen Moment schwiegen beide, aber sofort fiel Ginny wieder ein, was sie Hermine ursprünglich erzählen wollte.

"Hey, weißt du was? Zu Weihnachten soll wieder ein Ball stattfinden! Ist das nicht toll?" Die trüben Gedanken von eben waren verschwunden und Ginny wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion.

Hermine starrte sie einen Moment verwirrt an, dann sah sie hinunter auf das Buch. "Und was ist daran so toll?"

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ein Ball! Musik, tanzen, gutes Essen!"

Hermine sah ernst auf. "Und mit wem willst du dorthin gehen?"

"Mit wem ich hingehen will? Na mit -" Ginny stockte. Sie verstand worauf Hermine hinaus wollte. "Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht!"

"Wenn wir zusammen hingehen, heißt es, dass wir offiziell ein Paar sind. Und darüber haben wir gerade gesprochen."

Die gute Laune war plötzlich verschwunden. Im ersten Moment der Freude hatte Ginny gar nicht an die Partnerwahl gedacht. Sie hatte nur den Spaß in der 4 Klasse gesehen. Damals war sie mit Neville, der kein großer Tänzer war, hingegangen, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich amüsiert.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ginny leise.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Vielleicht sollten wir jemand anderes fragen. Einen Jungen. Oder darauf warten, dass uns jemand bittet."

Draußen knallte es laut. Das Gewitter zog gerade über sie hinüber.

"Möchtest du das?"

"Nein."

"Ich auch nicht."

Am nächsten Morgen war der Sturm vom letzten Abend vorbei und die Sonne schien vom blauen Himmel auf die frostüberzogenen Ländereien von Hogwarts.

In der Vorhalle des Schloßes hatte sich ein Stau gebildet, denn Filch überprüfte jeden Schüler einzeln, sogar die Älteren, von denen er wusste, dass sie eine Erlaubnis hatten.

Harry und Ron hatten sich von Hermine und Ginny getrennt. Sie waren schon eher mit dem Frühstück fertig gewesen und man hatte sich für später in den Drei Besen verabredet.

Die Mädchen genossen den Ausflug und erledigten ihre Einkäufe mit Begeisterung. Im Honigtopf trafen sie auf Lavendar und Parvati, die gerade darüber diskutierten, welche Schokoladensorte wohl am besten auf der Haut zerschmelzen würde.

"Das Ergebnis müssen wir uns sagen lassen!", flüsterte Ginny Hermine ins Ohr. Wild kichernd verschwanden sie aus dem Laden.

Wieder auf der Hauptstraße wollte Ginny gerade die Auslagen in einem Klamottenladen begutachten, als sie Hermine plötzlich am Arm packte und in eine Seitengasse zerrte.

Sie hatte kaum Zeit zu fragen, was los war, als sie schon wild geküsst wurde.

"Hermine!", quetschte Ginny hervor und schob ihre Freundin ein Stück weg. "Wir sind mitten in Hogsmeade."

"In der Bibliothek hat es dich doch auch nicht gestört!", sagte Hermine schnell und presste wieder ihren Mund auf Ginnys.

Plötzlich näherten sich Fußschritte und die beiden fuhren heftig auseinander.

Draco Malfoy war gerade um die Ecke gebogen und musterte sie stirnrunzelnd. Ginny war klar, dass er ihre zerzausten Haare, die geröteten Wangen und den schnellen Atem bemerken musste.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Malfoy misstrauisch.

"Gar nichts!", sagte Ginny schnell und trat sich zeitgleich in Gedanken fest gegen das Schienbein. Gar nichts? Danach sah es bestimmt nicht aus!

"Danach sieht es aber gar nicht aus. Man könnte meinen, ihr hättet geknutscht." Ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Gesicht.

"Und was ist, wenn wir es getan hätten?", sagte Hermine plötzlich und Ginny warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu. Was sollte das denn? Sie sprachen schließlich mit Malfoy!

Draco grinste. "Habt ihr? Zu amüsant." Er legte den Kopf schräg und starrte sie einen Moment durchdringend an. "Nur leider glaube ich euch nicht! Dass Granger mit einem männlichen Wiesel knutscht, wäre ja noch verständlich, aber mit der einzigen geliebten Tochter?" Er grinste noch breiter. "Dazu hast du doch gar nicht den Mumm!" Höhnisch lachend lief er an ihnen vorbei.

Hermine sah ihm skeptisch nach. "Der ist so blöd, dass er noch nicht mal die Wahrheit sieht, wenn er über sie stolpert!" 

*

Tja, die Szene mit Draco erscheint jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas unwichtig, aber ich wollte sie unbedingt drin haben! *ggg* Ich habe überlegt, ob er es nicht eigentlich glauben müsste, aber würdet ihr es tun, wenn euer Erzfeind euch etwas total absurdes ins Gesicht sagt? Ich nicht ... *Hermine auf Schulter klopf* Kluges Mädchen.

Ciao Dream ^^

PS. Ach ja, ich widme die Szene mit Draco BeckyMalfoy, weil sie mich dazu inspiriert hat!


	7. Kapitel 7

Kein einziges Review? Wollt ihr die Story nicht mehr lesen? Mmh ... Also, ich stelle jetzt dieses Kapitel online, aber ich würde gerne Feedback haben, indem ihr mir sagt, ob ich die weiteren Kapitel on stellen soll. Schließlich sind die nächsten zwei schon fertig.

(Hoffentlich) Viel Spaß beim lesen,

Dream

*

Auch wenn Hermine lange versucht hatte, es zu vergessen: Der Weihnachtsball rückte immer näher. Noch eine knappe Woche hatte sie und dann ... Ja, was dann? Sie hatte zwar seit dem Tag vor Halloween nicht mehr mit Ginny darüber gesprochen, dass sie getrennt hingehen würden, aber irgendwie war es die ganze Zeit klar gewesen.

In der Bibliothek, wo sie eigentlich lernte wollte, hatte Hermine noch einmal gründlich über die ganze Situation nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass sie ihre Beziehung letztendlich doch offiziell machen sollten. Es war besser so, denn diese Geheimniskrämerei machte sie beide unglücklich und sie wollte auch nicht die Menschen, die sie wie ihre eigene Familie liebte, anlügen. Der Weihnachtsball war der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um es bekannt zu geben oder eher zu zeigen.

Zufrieden machte sich Hermine auf in den Gryffindorturm. Sie wollte sofort mit Ginny reden.

Plötzlich rief jemand ihren Namen und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Malcom Grass auf sich zukommen. Er war in ihrem Jahrgang, aber in Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Hermine, wie geht's? Schwer am lernen?", fragte er und entblößte beim lächeln seine weißen Zähne.

"Heute habe ich nicht gelernt. Ich musste über einige Sachen nachdenken."

"Ich habe auch über etwas nachgedacht." Er fuhr sich nervös durch sein blondes Haar. "Nämlich, ob ich dich zum Ball einladen soll."

Hermine schwieg und starrte Malcom peinlich berührt an. Er wollte sie einladen?

"Und? Willst du?"

Hermine dachte an Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid."

"Oh." Malcom konnte seine Enttäuschung nur schwer verbergen. "Hast du schon jemanden?"

"Ja."

"Na dann ..." Er lächelte noch einmal kurz, aber traurig, dann drehte er sich zum gehen. "Viel Spaß beim Ball!"

"Danke." Hermine sah ihm nach, als er um die Ecke bog. Sie hasste es, Absagen zu erteilen, aber ihre Freundin ging schließlich vor. Malcom musste wohl damit klar kommen.

Als Hermine den Turm der Gryffindors betrat, schlug ihr wie immer fröhliches Stimmengewirr entgegen. Sofort entdeckte sie Ginny, die auf einem der Fensterbretter saß und hinaus sah. Als Hermine näher trat, bemerkte sie, dass Ginny hinüber zum Quidditchfeld schaute, wo ihre Mannschaft gerade trainiert.

"Hallo, Schatz!", flüsterte sie ihr zu und gesellte sich mit auf das Fensterbrett.

"Hallo." Ginny lächelte ihr zu, aber ihr Blick wanderte sofort zurück zum Feld.

"Weißt du, ich habe über den Ball nachgedacht und mit wem wir dorthin gehen."

"Ich auch."

Hermine war nicht erstaunt, dass sich auch Ginny darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. "Und was denkst du?"

"Dass ich mit Harry hingehe." 

Hermine verschlug es für einem Moment die Sprache. "Was?"

"Er hat mich vorhin gefragt."

"Und du hast ja gesagt? Er hat doch gar kein Interesse an dir!"

Ginny sah sie zum ersten mal an diesem Abend richtig an, aber ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten. "Wenn du die letzten Monate nicht zu sehr mit uns beschäftigt gewesen wärst, hättest du die Veränderung bemerkt. Ich denke, er mag mich sehr wohl."

"Aber .... Wie kommst du darauf gerade mit Harry gehen zu wollen?"

"Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir nicht zusammen hingehen. Ich will den Ball nicht verpassen und darum habe ich Harry zugesagt! Willst du mir das etwa verbieten?" Ginnys Stimme klang ungewöhnlich scharf.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine ja gesagt, aber sie wusste, dass das dumm wäre, schließlich hatte Ginny recht.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ...."

"Was?"

"Ich dachte, dass du so etwas nicht tust."

Ginny sah sie irritiert an. "Bitte? Ich denke, wir sollten uns anderweitig verabreden! Das hast du gesagt!"

Hermine stand auf und wandte sich zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. "Wenn du die letzten Monate mehr mit uns beschäftigt gewesen wärst, hättest du gemerkt, dass ich es nicht wollte." 

Kaum in ihrem Schlafsaal, ließ Hermine den Tränen freien Lauf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Ginny wirklich daran hielt und jemand anderem zusagte. Im Grunde konnte sie ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, weil schließlich sie selbst gesagt hatte, dass sie dort nicht zusammen auftauchen konnten, aber irgendwie .... Sie hatte Ginny mehr Intuition zugetraut.

Weinend legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schloß die Vorhänge. Sie wollte heute keinen mehr sehen.

Am nächsten morgen hatte sich Hermine soweit beruhigt, dass sie zum Unterricht gehen konnte. Für einen Moment war sie glücklich, dass Ginny nicht in ihrer Klasse war, aber es verflog, als sie ihre Freundin aus dem Turm eilen sah. Zusammen mit Harry.

Am Fuße der Treppe stand Ron und schien auf sie zu warten. Er lächelte, als er sie entdeckte. "Morgen!"

"Hallo."

"Ich dachte, ich warte lieber auf dich, wo sich doch unsere neuen Turteltauben zusammen auf den Weg gemacht haben!"

Hermine wusste, wen Ron mit Turteltauben meinte, aber sie ignorierte es und lächelte auch. "Danke. Das ist lieb." 

Sie wollte gerade an ihm vorbei zum Portraitloch gehen, als er sie am Arm festhielt.

"Hermine", begann er zögerlich. "Ich habe nicht nur wegen Harry und Ginny auf dich gewartet, sondern auch weil ich mal alleine mit dir reden wollte."

Hermine blieb stehen und wünschte sich einen Moment, nicht in dieser Situation zu sein.

"Ich wollte dich auch fragen, ob du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen willst." Er starrte auf den Boden und seine Ohren verfärbten sich rot.

Eine Sekunde zögerte Hermine, dann ergriff sie seine Hand. "Ja, gerne", sagte sie und meinte es auch so.

Mitternacht war schon lange vorbei und Hermine lag immer noch wach. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, denn den ganzen Tag hatte sie nicht mit Ginny geredet und das lag ihr schwer im Magen.

Durch einen Schlitz in den Vorhängen fiel Mondlicht in ihr Bett und sie drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass es von dem hellen grau beschienen wurde.

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Tür des Schlafsaals leise und das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf dem Boden erklang. Hermine lauschte und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

"Hermine?", erklang die leise Stimme von Ginny und der Schlitz im Vorhang weitete sich.

Hermine setzte sich auf und betrachtete die schmale Gestalt in dem langen weißen Nachthemd. "Ginny, was machst du hier?"

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und ... Oh, Hermine, es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe mich wie eine blöde Ziege benommen. Ich hätte merken müssen, dass du das alles nicht willst."

Hermine rutschte zur Seite und zog Ginny zu sich ins warme Bett. "Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich hätte sagen müssen, dass ich das Ganze nicht will." Sie bemerkte, dass Tränen in Ginnys Augenwinkeln glitzerten und umarmte sie sanft. "Es tut mir Leid!"

"Nein, es tut mir Leid!"

"Hör auf, dir muss es nicht Leid tun!"

"Tut es aber!"

"Du ..."

Einen Moment starrten sie sich an, dann begannen beide leise zu lachen.

"Wir sind beide Schuld, ok?", fragte Ginny und zog ihre Freundin beim hinlegen in ihre Arme.

"Ok!", lächelte Hermine. Kurze Zeit später war sie beide eingeschlafen.


	8. Kapitel 8

Danke an BeckyMalfoy, Julia und Drachlilil für die Reviews! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Das nächste Kapitel wird jetzt auch erst online gestellt, wenn ich Reviews (mindestens eins) bekomme! *Erpressung hasst* Na ja, manchmal muss es einfach sein.

@BeckyMalfoy: Sorry, deine Idee kann ich nicht mehr benutzen, denn ich habe gestern die Story komplett fertig geschrieben. Liegt jetzt alles bei meinem Beta. Ich kann und will jetzt also nichts mehr ändern! Trotzdem Danke!

*

Am Abend des Balles verschwand Hermine schon früh aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wusste, dass Lavendar und Parvati bald auftauchen und sich gegenseitig schminken würden. Darum genoss sie die momentane Ruhe. 

Die Schüler hatten gestern die Erlaubnis erhalten, in Hogsmeade ihre Festkleider kaufen zu gehen und dank der Magie war jedes Kleid und jeder Umhang ein Einzelstück.

Hermine öffnete ihren Koffer und zog ein himmelblaues Kleid daraus hervor. Sie musste grinsen, als sie es sah, denn mit dieser Farbe, und das war ein Grund für den Kauf gewesen, hatte im Grunde im Sommer alles angefangen. 

Als sie ihren Schulumhang ablegte und in das neue Kleid schlüpfte, verschwand die Streberin in ihr und eine anderes Mädchen kam zum Vorschein. Das gleiche hatte sie damals beim Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse gespürt. Ihre Bewegungen wurden geschmeidiger, ihr Lachen sanfter und ihre ganze Erscheinung viel .... Sie konnte es nicht wirklich erklären, aber sobald sie ein festliches Kleid trug, fühlte sie sich einfach schön und begehrenswert. 

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und ihre Zimmergenossinen betraten den Raum.

"Wow, Hermine! Du siehst toll aus!", sagten sie gleichzeitig und alle mussten lachen.

"Soll ich dir deine Haare machen?", fragte Lavendar und holte aus ihrem Schrank einen Kosmetikkoffer. Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf ein Bett. Eindeutig besser als Seidenglatts Haargel.

Hermine hatte sich mit Harry, Ron und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum verabredet. Wie immer war sie zu früh und wie immer kam gleich nach ihr Harry. Sie diskutierten gerade, ob der Ball genauso werden würde wie vor drei Jahren, als Ron die Treppe herunter kam. Fred und George hatten ihr Versprechen gehalten und ihm einen neuen Umhang gekauft. Und da das Geschäft gut lief, gab es auch jedes Jahr einen neuen. Dieses Jahr war er dunkelblau und passte somit zu seinen Augen.

Hermine wollte ihm gerade für sein Kompliment danken, als es ihr die Sprache verschlug.

Ginny kam wie ein leibhaftiger Engel die Treppe hinunter, ein weißes Kleid umschwebte sie wie Wolken, die Haare ringelten sich offen auf ihren Schultern und ein glockenhelles Lachen erklang aus ihrem Mund. Hermine wusste auch warum, denn sie alle drei standen vor dem Treppenabsatz und starrten zu ihr hoch, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung.

Die Eifersucht, die Hermine die Woche über unterdrückt hatte, meldete sich wieder, als Ginny sich bei Harry unterhakte und ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln schenkte.

‚Wenigstens schafft er es nur dümmlich zurückzulächeln', dachte Hermine und schalt sich gleichzeitig für ihre Gedanken. Auch wenn Harry plötzlich Ginny zugeneigt war, hatte er doch keine Chance, denn immer noch war sie ihre Freundin.

"Wollen wir?", fragte Ron und bot ihr seinen Arm. Hermine hakte sich bei ihm unter und ignorierte Ginnys fröhliches Lachen.

Am Eingang der Großen Halle erwartete sie ein Kobold, der hinter einem kleinen Tisch stand und ein großes Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte. Er sollte die Namen der Schüler überprüfen und somit verhindern, dass Schüler von der ersten bis zur dritten Klasse den Ball besuchten.

Niemand von ihnen hatte Probleme hereinzukommen bis auf Ron, denn der Kobold behauptete steif und fest nur einen Ronald Wessel auf der Liste zu haben. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion ließ sich Ron überreden, den anderen Namen vorübergehend anzunehmen und folgte Hermine übelgelaunt in den Ballsaal.

Die Große Halle sah wie ein wunderschöne Winterlandschaft aus. Der Boden schien aus Eis zu bestehen, Schnee, der sich über ihren Köpfen auflöste, rieselte von der Decke und an den Wänden glitzerten Eiskristalle. Die Haustische waren verschwunden und wieder durch kleinere ersetzt worden, die sich kreisförmig um eine große Tanzfläche gruppierten. Auf ihnen standen kleine Lampen, dessen Schirme ebenfalls aus Eis zu bestehen schienen, und die durch blaue Glühbirnen unwirkliches kühles Licht verbreiteten.

"Wie schön!", flüsterte Hermine und Ron nickte bestätigend. 

Sie setzten sich zusammen mit Harry und Ginny an einen Tisch und warteten auf Dumbledores Rede, der sich auch erhob kaum, dass der letzte Schüler Platz genommen hatte.

"Willkommen zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball!", sagte er und schien aus seiner eisgrauen Robe heraus zu strahlen. "Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß. Esst und tanzt was das Zeug hält, denn wir alle wissen" Er zwinkerte. "dass es sonst nicht viel zu feiern gibt in der Schule." Er klatschte in die Hände und plötzlich stand neben jedem Tisch ein Mann oder eine Frau.

"Sie wünschen?", klang es durch den Raum und ein Kichern erklang hier und da. Dumbledore ließ sich wirklich immer etwas Neues einfallen.

Der Tanz wurde mit einem klassischen Walzer eröffnet und man sah viele Schüler merkwürdige Schritte praktizieren. Ron, der, wie alle seine Freunde wussten, kein begeisterter Tänzer war, verblüffte, indem er Hermine sicher über die Eisfläche führte. Sie war angenehm erstaunt und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend entspannte sie sich und genoss die Situation.

Ginny, die wegen ihrem Kleid vom Engel zur Eisprinzessin aufgestiegen war, hatte mit Harry kleine Probleme. Harry hatte sich in den letzten Jahren gemausert und war zu einem passablen Tänzer geworden, aber Walzer ... Nun ja, wer hätte es ihm beibringen sollen?

Draco Malfoy führte ein Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse und Hermine identifizierte die Tanzschritte als eine simple Eins- Zwei- Tip- Schrittfolge. Ein Grinsen konnte sie dabei nicht unterdrücken. Sie hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy in seinem guten Hause den Tanz der Könige beigebracht bekam, aber man konnte sich wohl gewaltig irren.

Der Walzer neigte sich seinem Ende zu und als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, brandete begeisterter Applaus auf, aber beim einen oder anderen auch ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, denn jetzt würde Modernes Altbewährtes ablösen.

Die nächste Zeit tanzte Hermine mit Ron ohne Pause und auch wenn sie Spaß hatte, musste sie doch aus einem Drang heraus immer wieder zu Ginny und Harry sehen, die dicht an dicht und heftig miteinander flirtend die Tanzfläche unsicher machten. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass zwischen den beiden nichts war, aber als in ihrer Nähe ein Pärchen aus Hufflepuff darüber redete wie "Potter mit seiner neuen Freundin abging", wurde es ihr zu viel.

"Ron, ich möchte bitte ein bisschen an die frische Luft."

"Kein Problem. Es ist wirklich sehr warm hier drin."

Es hatte diesen Winter noch nicht geschneit, aber normalerweise fegte ein kalter Wind über das Land. Diese Nacht war lau und Hermine war sicher, dass die Lehrer keine Grippewelle heraufbeschwören wollten, denn viele Menschen wandelten händchenhaltend durch den Park und niemand hatte einen dicken Mantel an.

Sie und Ron schlenderten hinunter zum See, wo sie sich auf einer Bank niederließen, die durch eigens für die Nacht herbeigezauberte Rosenbüsche etwas Sichtschutz hatte.

Sie redeten über den Ball, den sie beide wunderschön fanden. Lange hatten sie über die Dekoration diskutiert, denn Ron wollte nicht einsehen, dass das ganz leicht zu zaubern war, als er das Gespräch in Richtung Harry und Ginny lenkte.

Ihre Meinung wollte er wissen und ob sie den beiden eine Zukunft zuschrieb. Hermine schwieg, denn alleine der Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.

"Was ist los?", fragte Ron vorsichtig und ergriff ihre Hand.

Hermine seufzte leise. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich kann mich irgendwie nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden."

Ron nickte. "Ich verstehe schon. Du denkst, du verlierst Ginny, wenn sie mit Harry zusammenkommt, weil sie dann nur noch Augen füreinander haben werden."

Hermines Blick schweifte über den dunklen, ruhigen See und nach einer Weile nickte sie langsam. "Das wird es wohl sein." Sie drehte sich zu Ron, der sie verträumt anstarrte.

"Du siehst heute wunderschön aus, Hermine", flüsterte er.

Einige Augenblicke versank sie in seinen vom Mondlicht glitzernden Augen, dann beugte sie sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

Ron schloss sie sanft in die Arme und sie konnte seine Glückseligkeit fast körperlich spüren.

‚Wie romantisch', dachte sie und wartete auf ihre eigene Freude, aber da kam nichts. Sie stellte sich nur vor, jetzt jemand anderes in den Armen zu halten.

Mit schlechtem Gewissen unterbrach sie den Kuss, Tränen im Augenwinkel. "Es tut mir Leid, Ron", sagte sie leise und stand auf. "Ich kann es nicht."

"Hermine, was -" Fassungslos sah er ihr hinterher.

‚Ich muss ihr sagen, dass es so nicht mehr geht!' Hermine rannte fast hoch zum Schloss, in der Hoffnung Ginny beim tanzen zu sehen. ‚Hoffentlich ist sie nicht -'

Beim laufen warf sie zufällig einen Blick nach links und stockte. Ein lautes Keuchen entwich ihr.

Ginny unterbrach den Kuss mit Harry und sah sie aus großen Augen an. "Hermine!", flüsterte sie entsetzt und sprang auf. "Es ist nicht so -"

Hermine hörte sie nicht mehr. Durch einen Tränenschleier fast blind rannte sie ins Schloß.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war dunkel und leer. Alle älteren Schüler waren noch beim Fest und die kleineren schliefen friedlich. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin, aber Hermine spürte die Wärme nicht.

‚Das kann nicht sein!', dachte sie und ein neuer Strom von Tränen lief aus ihren Augenwinkeln. ‚Wieso sah sie nur so aus, als ob es ihr gefallen würde?'

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich und aufgeregtes Fußgetrappel erklang..

"Hermine?"

Langsam drehte sie sich um, die Tränen versiegten und ihr Blick wurde starr. "Was sollte das?", fragte sie tonlos und schenkte Ginny einen kalten Blick.

Ginny sah sie bittend an und streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus. "Ich liebe dich."

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Ginny ließ den Arm sinken. "Manchmal macht man einen dummen Fehler. Hast du noch nie einen gemacht?"

"Doch. Kurz bevor ich dich unten mit Harry gesehen hatte, habe ich Ron geküsst, aber da gab es einen entscheidenden Unterschied: Ich konnte es nicht genießen. Ich habe an dich gedacht!"

Einen Moment starrte Ginny sie an und schluckte dann schwer. "Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht an dich gedacht habe?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau, aber du sahst so aus. Und dann die eine Hand unter seinem Umhang und die andere in seinem Haar. Man hätte euch für ein Pärchen halten können." Sie drehte sich zum Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.

"Hermine, bitte! Auch wenn es so aussah, ich ...." Ginny stockte.

"Was ich?" Ruckartig drehte sich Hermine um. "Ich habe es geahnt! Ich wusste, dass du mit ihm rummachen würdest! Ich habe eure Blicke gesehen! Und eure vertrauten Gesten! Gib es zu: Du magst ihn doch seit deinem zehnten Lebensjahr, du wolltest dir endlich holen, was du immer wolltest!"

Tränen traten in Ginnys Augen. "Es ist gemein, so etwas zu sagen!"

"Es ist nicht gemein, sondern die Wahrheit! Wahrscheinlich warst du nur mit mir zusammen, um näher an Harry heranzukommen."

Eine Träne lief Ginnys Wange hinunter. "Du weißt nicht, was du sagst! Ich wollte nie durch irgend jemanden an Harry herankommen. Du siehst das alles ganz falsch."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und hob eine Augenbraue. "Vielleicht siehst du das alles ganz falsch. Unsere Beziehung zum Beispiel."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss mir das nicht anhören. Auch wenn ich Harry geküsst und es genossen habe, heißt das nicht -"

"Ha! Du hast es zugegeben!" Triumphierend sah sie Ginny an. 

"Ja, ich habe es zugegeben! Jetzt zufrieden?" Ginnys Tränen hatten aufgehört und statt dessen setzte sie einen kämpferischen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Du kannst meinetwegen hier oben bleiben und dir selbst dummes Zeug einreden oder machen was du willst, aber ich gehe wieder runter und genieße das Fest. Zusammen mit Harry!" Ginny drehte sich um und rauschte wütend hinaus.

Plötzlich war das ganze Zimmer eiskalt.

*

Das war schwer zu schreiben. Ich musste mir sogar die Tränen verdrücken. Ich weiß, dass Hermine ganz schönen Mist sagt, aber sie ist sehr wütend und ich denke, manchmal verliert sogar sie ihren objektiven Blick.

Ciao Dream


	9. Kapitel 9

Endlose Tage und tränenreiche Nächte folgten dem Weihnachtsball. 

Hermine war am Tag danach mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hause gefahren, um das Fest der Liebe zu genießen. Oder hatte es eigentlich vorgehabt. Stattdessen lag sie in ihrem Bett und weigerte sich an den Festlichkeiten ihrer Familie teilzunehmen. Ihre Mutter versuchte immer wieder mit ihr zu reden, aber Hermine öffnete einfach nicht die Tür.

An Silvester hielt sie kurz vor zwölf die Uhr in ihrem Zimmer an. Sie wollte nicht, dass dieses Jahr vorbei ging, denn obwohl es schlecht endete, war es doch das schönste in ihrem bisherigen Leben gewesen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht so weitergehen würde. 

Einige Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter, als draußen die Feuerwerke losgingen. "Schönes neues Jahr", flüsterte sie leise.

Mittlerweile war der Januar vorbei und sie hatte schon vor gut einem Monat Ginny wiedersehen müssen. Diese hatte mit ihrem Bruder und Harry die Ferien in Hogwarts verbracht und anscheinend den Weihnachtsball fortgesetzt. Hermine schloß dies aus Rons Erzählungen, aber auch ihre Augen wollten sie nicht trügen.

Ginny und Harry verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und auch wenn Hermine sie sich nie wieder küssen sah, nistete sich die Eifersucht in ihrem Herzen ein.

Sie hatte nicht versucht mit ihrer – anscheinend ehemaligen – Freundin zu reden und ging ihr und den Jungs aus dem Weg.

Ginny hatte wohl genauso wenig Interesse an einer Aussprache, denn mit Ausnahme von einigen Blicken quer über den Gryffindortisch, zog sie sich zurück.

Manchmal fragte sich Hermine, warum sie nicht einfach auf Ginny zuging und mit ihr redete, aber die wirkliche Antwort fand sie nie.

Der Abend war schon weit fortgeschritten, aber Hermine saß noch immer in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte vorgehabt für den UTZ zu lernen, aber ihre Konzentration war schon den ganzen Tag schlecht gewesen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Ginny, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Seufzend holte sie ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und schlug es auf. Ein Foto fiel ihr entgegen. Ein Foto von ihr und Ginny, das letzten Sommer entstanden war und wo sie sich lachend in den Armen hielten.

‚Ich müsste doch irgendwann keine Tränen mehr haben', dachte sie und betrachtete das Bild wehmütig.

"Heulen Sie mir bloß nicht auf die Bücher!", erklang eine warnende Stimme hinter Hermine und Madame Pince setzte sich mit an ihren Tisch. Ihr Gesicht war trotz des harschen Satzes vorher mitfühlend und sie reichte Hermine ein Taschentuch, als diese noch mehr zu weinen begann.

"Es tut mir Leid!", schluchzte Hermine und wischte sich über die Augen.

"Schon gut." Madame Pince nahm ihr das Bild aus der Hand und betrachtete es lange, bevor sie es zurückgab. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so mit euch endet."

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. "Sie wussten davon?"

"Die Schüler denken, ich bin blind und taub, aber ich sehe und höre alles." Sie grinste schelmisch. "Das ist der Fehler!"

Hermine kicherte, aber sofort verwandelte sich ihr Lachen in Schluchzer.

Madame Pince nahm ihre Hand und lächelte. "Verletzter Stolz hat schon so oft Paare auseinander gebracht, ohne dass sie miteinander geredet haben. Sie sollten zu Miss Weasley gehen und ihr sagen, was sie denken und fühlen. Vielleicht ist ihre Eifersucht unbegründet." Sie zog einen Umschlag aus der Tasche. "Das hat Miss Weasley mir für Sie gegeben. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihn nicht lesen, wenn sie ihn persönlich übergibt." Madame Pince lächelte noch einmal aufbauend und stand dann auf.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sie den Umschlag.

__

Vielleicht ist es dumm, vielleicht auch feige Dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, denn ich weiß noch nicht mal wie ich Dich anreden soll. 

Es tut mir Leid, ich war so dumm und so selbsüchtig in der Nacht des Weihnachtsballes. Ich habe Harry geküsst und war mir gar nicht der Konsequenzen bewusst – nämlich Dich verlieren zu können. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es getan habe, war es die Nacht oder die Situation? Ich weiß nur, dass es verrückt war. Ich habe Harry mit dem auf eine Stufe gestellt, das mir am liebsten ist und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann. Ich habe Angst Dir ins Gesicht zu sehen und ich habe Angst vor Deiner Antwort. Du bist im letzten Monat nicht auf mich zugekommen, aber Du könntest dagegen halten, dass ich es auch nicht gemacht habe. Alles was ich in letzter Zeit getan habe, war faslch und ich möchte mich dafür enstchuldigen. Wenn Du den Brief nicht liest, war alles umsonst und ich habe Dich höchstwahrscheinlich verloren.

Das wäre das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, denn ich kann ohne Dich nicht leben. Das hat der letzte Monat bewiesen.

Ich liebe Dich.

Ginny

Hermine fand Ginny in der Großen Halle. Sie saß auf dem Gryffindortisch und sah hinauf zum verzauberten Nachtimmel. 

Hermine ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie, ohne dass Ginny den Blick senkte.

"Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen und wollte mich ebenfalls entschuldigen", begann sie leise zu sprechen. "Ich hatte nicht das Recht, dich so anzubrüllen, denn ich hatte ja auch Ron unten am See geküsst. Ich habe die ganze Situation falsch eingeschätzt und nur deine Schuld sehen wollen, obwohl es mich genauso traf. Ich war wahrscheinlich noch selbsüchtiger und habe mir unnötig Kummer gemacht, obwohl ich im Grunde ganz genau wusste, dass du deine Gefühle nicht einfach von heute auf morgen abschalten kannst. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich auf mein Herz und nicht auf meinen Kopf gehört habe und es hätte wahrscheinlich so geendet, wie ich es nie gewollt habe, nämlich dich zu verlieren."

Ginny sah sie endlich an und lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Wir waren beide dumm und stur. Wir hätten miteinander reden und nicht alles in uns hineinfressen sollen."

Hermine nickte. "Lass uns ab sofort immer über alles reden, damit so etwas nicht noch mal passiert."

Sie ergriff Ginnys Hand und lächelte. Gemeinsam sahen sie hoch zu den abertausenden funkelnden Sternen. In diesem Moment waren sie beide glücklich.

*

Kurz und schmalzig. So kann man dieses Kapitel beschreiben, aber sie sollten sich ja wieder vertragen. Ich hoffe, es war nicht ganz zu schlimm, denn zu meinen besten Kapiteln gehört es bestimmt nicht!

Den Brief habe ich eingebaut, weil ich meist die Gefühle von Hermine beschreibe und Ginny auch mal ein bisschen über ihre Gefühlswelt plaudern oder besser schreiben soll. Außerdem sind ein bis zwei Sätze für den weiteren Verlauf und vor allem das Ende wichtig . Ob ihr die rausbekommt? *ggg*

Ciao Dream

PS. Danke an Schwester Aurelia (Drei! Du spinnst ja.) und Anyanka3 für die Reviews!


	10. Kapitel 10

Danke für die Reviews von Drachlilil, Eva Luna, cirinia (Ich schätze nicht mehr so viel ... Kann ich nicht so einschätzen) und Julia (Kapitel 13 ist das letzte)! *alle knuddel*

*

Hermine konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass niemand von ihrer Beziehung zu Ginny wusste, aber sie wollte es auch nicht herausfinden. Sie hatte sich oft genug gewundert, warum sie es nicht einfach offiziell gemacht hatten, aber ein entscheidender Punkt waren wohl die Zwischenprüfungen des siebten Jahrgangs gewesen, denn sie hatte jede freie Minute genutzt, um altes zu wiederholen und neues zu lernen. Die wenige Zeit, die sie mit Ginny verbracht hatte, wollte sie nicht mit Diskussionen über pro und contra einer Zuschaustellung ihrer Beziehung verschwenden.

Ohne dass Hermine es über ihre Bücher brütend gemerkt hatte, war der Frühling in Schottland angekommen und verwandelte die Ländereien in grüne Wiesen mit leuchtenden Blumen.

Gähnend saß sie eines abends in der Bibliothek und beschloss für heute Schluss zu machen. Ein bisschen Zeit für die Liebe musste auch drin sein. Ihre Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt, verließ sie ihren liebsten Ort in ganz Hogwarts und machte sich auf in den Gryffindorturm.

Als sie anhielt, um aus einem Fenster hinaus zu sehen und ein paar jüngere Schüler beim albern auf der Wiese zu beobachten, hörte sie laute Stimmen aus dem nächsten Gang. Schnell bog sie um die Ecke und erkannte Ron der Draco Malfoy an die Wand drückte.

"Wage es ja nicht so einen Mist zu erzählen!", brüllte Ron gerade und drückte noch ein bisschen fester zu.

"Das ist die Wahrheit!", röchelte Malfoy und versuchte seinen Gegner wegzudrücken.

"Ron!", schrie Hermine entsetzt und ließ ihre Bücher fallen, als sie auf die beiden zulief. "Was soll das?" Sie zerrte an Rons Ärmel, schaffte es aber nicht ihn zu bewegen Malfoy loszulassen.

"Dieses schmierige Arschloch behauptet, dass du und Ginny ... Dass ihr ...." Ron schien bei dem Gedanken noch wütender zu werden, denn er drückte noch ein bisschen mehr zu.

"Du bringst ihn noch um!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt und hängte sich an den Arm ihres Freundes. "Lass ihn los! Bitte!"

"Aber er sagt, dass du und Ginny .... Dass ihr ...." 

"Dass wir was?"

"Dass ihr euch geküsst habt! Unten in Hogsmeade!"

Einen Moment stockte Hermine. Malfoy war wohl doch nicht so blöd wie sie damals behauptet hatte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und sprach beruhigend auf Ron ein. "Es bringt gar nichts, wenn du ihn würgst. Lass ihn dummes Zeug reden. Ignoriere es einfach! Es bringt dir doch nichts außer Ärger mit den Lehrern."

Ron starrte sie einen Moment an, dann ließ er Malfoy los.

"Gut so." Hermine zog Ron zu ihren Büchern und sammelte sie schnell ein. "Komm. Wir gehen in den Turm."

"Und auf dem Weg kann sie dir von ihrer Liebelei erzählen! Ich freu mich schon auf dein gebrochenes Herz."

Ron war im Begriff sich wieder auf Malfoy zu stürzen, aber Hermine nahm seine Hand und zog ihn davon.

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander, aber kurz vor dem Bild der fetten Dame, begann Ron zu sprechen.

"Du hast doch nichts mit Ginny, oder?"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Sie sah in seinen Augen, wie sehr es ihn verletzten würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste. Malfoy hatte in einer Sache Recht gehabt.

"Nein, Ron", sagte sie leise. "Ich habe nichts mit Ginny."

Hermine hatte Ginny nie etwas von diesem Vorfall erzählt. Sie war an diesem Abend zu ihr gegangen, sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und gut war es gewesen. Hermine fand es angenehmer alles zu vergessen, als erklären zu müssen, warum sie Ginny verleugnet hatte.

Ein paar Wochen waren seitdem vergangen, die Tage wurden länger und der Mai war kurz davor sich für dieses Jahr zu verabschieden.

Hermine traf sich mit Ginny in ihrem Schlafraum, denn Lavendar und Parvati hatten angekündigt, den ganzen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Kaum eine Minute zusammen, standen Ginny und Hermine schon in der Mitte des Raumes und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

‚Wir sollten die Tür abschließen!', dachte Hermine gerade, als ein Räuspern erklang.

Hermine und Ginny fuhren erschrocken auseinander und starrten zur Tür, wo Harry wie versteinert stand.

"Ich störe anscheinend!", sagte er und wollte die Tür schließen, aber Hermine war mit zwei 

Schritten bei ihm, zog ihn in das Zimmer und warf die Tür zu.

"Harry!", sagte Ginny und setzte sich fassungslos auf ein Bett. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich habe Hermine gesucht, weil ich Probleme mit einer Hausaufgabe habe." Er setzte sich genauso fassungslos neben Ginny auf das Bett. "Malfoy hatte Recht", sagte er und starrte auf den Boden.

Hermine nickte. "Einmal musste das ja passieren."

Ginny sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. "Mit was hatte Malfoy Recht?"

"Kannst du dich an Hogsmeade erinnern? Er konnte wohl doch die Wahrheit erkennen", antwortete Hermine und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett.

Einen Moment schwiegen alle.

"Wie lange geht das schon so?", fragte Harry schließlich ohne den Blick zu heben.

"Seit letzten Sommer", sagte Ginny und zuckte zusammen als Harry aufsprang.

"Seit letztem Sommer? Ihr habt das so lange geheim gehalten? Warum?"

"Wegen den Reaktionen", sagte Hermine.

"Was? Und wie sind die so?"

"Du bist der Erste, der es weiß, also musst du es uns sagen." Hermine starrte Harry in die Augen, aber er blickte weg.

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich weiß gerade gar nichts. Entschuldigt mich." Sofort war er verschwunden.

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich bedrückt an. Das war eindeutig nicht gut.

Beim Abendessen sahen sie Harry wieder, aber er ignorierte sie beide vollkommen und lachte mit Seamus über dumme Witze. Ron saß ihnen gegenüber und schien tief in Gedanken. Einen Moment fürchtete Hermine, dass Harry geplaudert hatte, aber sie beruhigte sich sofort wieder. ‚Er würde nicht so ruhig dasitzen, wenn er es wüsste', dachte sie.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, aber Hermine und Ginny saßen noch im ansonst leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Plötzliche Schritte auf der Treppe verrieten, dass jemand aus den Schlafräumen der Jungs in den Gemeinschaftsraum unterwegs war. Harry erschien kurz darauf in ihrem Blickfeld und er lächelte, als er sie sah.

"Ich habe gehofft, dass ihr noch wach seid!", sagte er und setzte sich zu den beiden Mädchen an das Feuer. Er trug schon seinen Schlafanzug und ein Hauch von Zahnpasta umhüllte ihn. "Ich wollte mit euch reden."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an, wandten aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder Harry zu.

Dieser starrte kurz ins Feuer, dann sah er sie breit lächelnd an. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich nichts gegen eure Beziehung habe. Warum auch? Wenn ihr glücklich seid, beweist es mir, dass es nicht falsch sein kann."

Hermine und Ginny fiel zeitgleich ein Stein vom Herzen. Überglücklich sprangen sie auf und umarmten Harry überschwenglich. 

"H- Hey! Ihr erwürgt mich!"

Hermine ließ sich zurück in ihren Sessel fallen und ergriff Ginnys Hand. "Es ist so schön, dass du nichts dagegen hast. Wir dachten schon etwas anderes, als wir deine Reaktion heute morgen gesehen haben."

Harry nickte ernst. "Ich war erschrocken und auch ein bisschen wütend, weil ihr nie etwas gesagt hattet. Das war für mich im ersten Moment wie ein Vertrauensbruch."

"Wir wollten es sagen", sagte Ginny. "Oder hatten es auf jeden Fall immer wieder vor, aber irgendwie ...."

"Es ist immer irgend etwas dazwischen gekommen", ergänzte Hermine.

Harry nickte. "Ich weiß es ja jetzt." Er grinste. "Obwohl ich doch gerne auf eine andere Art erfahren hätte."

"Und was ist mit Ron? Sollen wir es ihm auch sagen?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine und Harry tauschten unbehagliche Blicke.

"Na ja", fing Harry an. "Ich glaube, das wäre nicht so gut."

"Warum nicht?"

"Du kennst doch deinen Bruder, Schatz. Er ist sehr ...."

"Er würde es nicht so gut aufnehmen."

"Er würde sich aufregen, weil wir ihm nichts gesagt haben."

"Und du kennst doch seine Lebensaufgabe: Dich zu beschützen."

"Aber Hermine wird mir doch nicht das Herz brechen und das weiß Ron bestimmt."

"Aber er würde ... die ganze Beziehung nicht gut aufnehmen.", sagte Hermine und musste an den Zwischenfall mit Malfoy denken. Harry nickte bestätigend.

"Also soll er es nie erfahren?"

"Doch, aber nicht jetzt."

"Ja nicht jetzt, wo es ..... ihn zu sehr verletzen würde." Harry sah hinüber zu Hermine und sie verstand sofort, was er meinte.

Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wenn ihr beide sagt, wir sollten es nicht tun, werde ich wohl warten müssen. Aber -" Sie sah von einem zum andern. "Er ist mein Bruder und ich möchte es ihm persönlich sagen. Er soll es nicht irgendwie anders erfahren."

Harry und Hermine nickten synchron.

*

Falls ihr euch wundern solltet, warum Harry die Sache mit Malfoy weiß: Ron hat es ihm erzählt. Und er weiß, wie Ron reagieren würde, weil er noch etwas anderes Entscheidenderes weiß (das bestimt offensichtlich für euch ist).

Ciao Dream

PS. Ist vielleicht doof, das jetzt noch mal zu schreiben, aber wenn man nur liest, wundert man sich manchmal über banale Sachen.. Das ergeht mir bei anderen FF's nicht anders.


	11. Kapitel 11

Danke für die Reviews an Leaky Cauldron anno1985, beckymalfoy, Anyanka3, Schwester Aurelia, Eva Luna und curlylein! Macht weiter so, ihr versüßt mir den Tag!

Das Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert, da ich den Schluß der Story noch einmal umgeschrieben habe. Viel Spaß!

*

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

(Unknown title and singer)

Kurze Zeit später bemerkten Hermine und Ginny zum ersten mal die Gerüchte, die sich im Schloß erzählt wurden. Malfoy hatte anscheinend beschlossen, seine Vermutungen an die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen und bald wurden Ginny und Hermine scharf beobachtet, sobald man sie zusammen sah, aber niemand sprach sie wegen ihrer mehr oder weniger angeblichen Beziehung an.

Statt dessen wurden Harry und Ron gefragt, die es ja schließlich wissen mussten. Ron, der jedesmal rote Ohren bekam, stritt es vehement ab. Harry beschloss gar nichts dazu zu sagen und wimmelte die Neugierigen jedes Mal erstaunlich schnell ab.

Hermine und Ginny ignorierten das Geflüster und die Blicke und gaben sich statt dessen dem jeweils anderen hin. Genug Zeit fand sich, um sich in den Pausen und zwischen den Hausaufgaben zu sehen und alles andere war für den Moment unwichtig. Sie hatten ihre Einstellung geändert und auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung immer noch nicht offiziell machten, lebten sie ihre Liebe intensiver und stellten es vor alles andere. Viel zu oft hatte es in den letzten Monaten Stress und Streit gegeben und sie beide waren stillschweigend übereingekommen, dass schon zu viele Tränen geflossen waren.

Vor 4 Tagen hatten die Endjahresprüfungen begonnen und Hermine und Ginny stimmte es irgendwie traurig, denn das hieß, dass das Ende des Jahres bevorstand. 

Sie lagen gemeinsam in Hermines Bett und hatten die letzte Stunde gemeinsam genossen.

"Schatz?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile, in der sie nur stillschweigend im Arm des anderen gelegen hatten.

"Mmh?"

"Was passiert nächstes Jahr?"

Hermine hob leicht den Kopf und sah ihre Freundin an. "Du meinst, wenn ich nicht mehr in der Schule bin?"

"Genau."

Hermine überlegte kurz. "Briefe, Treffen in den Ferien und wenn du deinen Abschluß hast, ziehen wir zusammen."

"Das reicht mir aber nicht! Ich möchte nicht ein halbes Jahr warten, bevor wir uns wiedersehen."

"Ich kann ja Filchs Assistentin werden!"

"Bitte?", fragte Ginny und starrte sie an.

"Dann kann ich immer in deiner Nähe sein!" Hermine grinste.

"Aber Filch? Was der wohl mit seinen Assistenten anstellt?"

Beide gaben sich kurz dem Gedanken hin und begannen gleichzeitig zu lachen.

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen!", sagte Hermine und kicherte immer noch leise, aber Ginny war schon wieder ernst geworden.

"Ich werde dich sehr vermissen. Ich werde es bestimmt kaum aushalten ohne dich."

Hermine stützte sich auf ihren Arm und sah sanft auf den zarten Rotschopf hinunter. "Es ist doch nur ein Jahr und dann kann uns nichts mehr trennen!" Hermine beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Kurze Zeit später wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und Hermines Hand glitt unter Ginnys großes T-Shirt, dass sie sich kurz zuvor übergeworfen hatte.

Beide waren schon in Gedanken dabei, die letzte Stunde noch einmal aufleben zu lassen, als sie ein entsetzter Schrei auseinander fahren ließ.

"Ron!", rief Ginny und sprang aus dem Bett.

Ron stand leichenblass in der Tür und schien nicht ganz zu realisieren, was er sah. Einen zähflüssigen Moment lang starrten sich alle an, dann schmiss Ron mit einem erneuten Aufschrei die Tür ins Schloss, machte sie aber sofort wieder auf, um sie noch einmal zuzuschlagen, mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt im Zimmer stand.

"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er laut und starrte wild zwischen Hermine und Ginny hin und her.

"Ron!", sagte Ginny eindringlich. "Rege dich jetzt bitte nicht auf!"

Hermine fand, dass dieser Versuch ihren Bruder zu beruhigen wohl zu spät kam, aber ihr fiel auch nichts gescheiteres ein.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht stimmt! Ich habe es tausendmal gesagt! Und ihr fallt mir in den Rücken!", brüllte Ron und ballte die Fäuste.

"Wir fallen dir nicht in den Rücken!", sagte Ginny und sah aus, als ob sie den Tränen nah wäre. "Wir wollten dich nur nicht aufregen!"

Ron schien sie gar nicht zu hören. "Sie hat gesagt, dass es nicht stimmt! Sie hat gesagt, dass ihr nichts miteinander habt!"

Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf. Damit meinte er eindeutig sie.

Ginny trat auf Ron zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Bitte hör dir doch erst einmal an, was wir dir zu sagen haben!", bat sie leise, aber Ron zog seinem Arm mit einer ruppigen Bewegung davon.

"Ich höre euch nicht zu! Ihr habt mein Vertrauen mißbraucht!" Seine Stimme wurde leiser. "Ich dachte immer, du würdest mir so etwas erzählen, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Seine Ohren waren so rot wie noch nie und Hermine wusste in dem Moment, dass nichts Gutes auf sie zu kam.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihr um, Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. "Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen." Sie schluchzte. "Was meinst du, wird er tun?"

Hermine stand auf und nahm Ginny in den Arm. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Kurze Zeit später trat Harry in den Raum und sah keineswegs erfreut aus.

"Du weißt es also", sagte Hermine düster und schlüpfte in einen ihrer Schuhe.

"Muss ich wohl, wenn Ron ins Zimmer kommt und zusammenhangslos brüllt." Er seufzte. "Er wurde noch wütender, als er erfahren hatte, dass ich es schon wusste."

Ginny erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. "Du hättest warten müssen, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hat."

"Sehr schwierig, wenn man heftig geschüttelt wird."

Hermine band ihren Schuh zu und stand auf. "Wir sollten mit Ron reden." Sie sah von einem zum andern. "Alle zusammen."

Harry und Ginny nickten und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in den Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Die Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden totenstill als sie die drei sahen. Es war klar, dass ihnen Rons Geschrei und der wütende Abgang aufgefallen sein mussten. 

Hermine war froh, als sie wieder im Treppenaufgang standen. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft, sich noch mit ihren Hausgenossen auseinander zu setzen.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal stand offen und gerade, als sie ihn erreichten, kam Seamus kopfschüttelnd heraus. "Ron ist verrückt geworden!", sagte er und erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort.

"Wissen wir", sagte Harry simpel und sie betraten den Raum.

Ron stand in der Mitte des Zimmer, knallrot im Gesicht, und war damit beschäftigt mit einem Kissen gegen sein Bett zu schlagen.

"Hey!", rief Harry und nahm seinem Freund blitzschnell das Kissen ab. "Was soll das?"

"Wollte mich abreagieren." Ron drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Ginny lief auf ihn zu und blieb hinter ihm stehen. "Es tut uns so Leid. Wir hätten es dir sagen sollen, aber wir hatten Angst, dass du so reagierst ..... wie jetzt." Sie legte ihrem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter. "Komm, lass uns darüber reden."

Ron streifte mit einer unwirschen Bewegung ihre Hand weg. "Ich will nicht darüber reden. Lasst mich allein."

"Aber Ron -"

"Lasst mich einfach allein, ok?"

Ginny sah verzweifelt zu Hermine und Harry, aber die Beiden deuteten nur auf die Tür und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

Bevor Hermine die Tür schloß, sah sie noch einmal zu Ron. Seine Schultern zuckten und er hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Er weinte.


	12. Kapitel 12

Danke für die Reviews von Anyanka3, Tinuviel Morgul (Lieber spät als nie. *Keks in Mund stopf und Dankeschön nuschel* Ginny wirkt arrogant? Mmh .....), curlylein und Schwester Aurelia.

Viel Spaß beim vorletzten Kapitel!

*

Am nächsten Tag, an dem die letzten Prüfungen geschrieben wurden, kamen Mr und Mrs Weasley und Mr und Mrs Granger in Hogwarts an. Hermine und Ginny hatten beschlossen, dass sie mit ihren Eltern reden wollten, denn sie hatten Angst, dass die Vier wie Ron reagieren würden, wenn sie es zufällig erfahren sollten. Durch eine Sondererlaubnis von Dumbledore, dem sie alles erzählt hatten, stand diesem Treffen nichts im Wege.

Das Wiedersehen war angespannt. Niemand von den Erwachsenen ahnte, warum sie eigentlich da waren und Hermines Eltern standen zusätzlich der Zaubererwelt etwas misstrauisch gegenüber, da sie etwas vergleichbares noch nie erlebt hatten.

Sie sammelten sich in Dumbledores Büro, der für alle Tee bestellt hatte. Eine Weile schwiegen alle und musterten sich gegenseitig.

"Über was wolltet ihr nun mit uns reden?", fragte Mrs Granger schließlich und konnte einen Hauch von schlechter Laune nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

Hermine und Ginny wechselten einen Blick und stellten gleichzeitig ihre Teetassen ab.

"Also ....", begann Ginny.

"Es geht darum ..."

"Dass wir ...."

Sie sahen sich noch einmal an. Beiden fiel es schwer, diesen Satz zu sagen. Beide hatten Angst vor den möglichen Konsequenzen.

"Was denn?", fragte Mrs Granger leicht gereizt. Mr Granger legte seiner Frau die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine schien diese Geste zu bestärken. "Wir wollten euch sagen, dass wir ein Paar sind."

Totenstille breitete sich im Raum aus und beide Elternpaare starrten die Mädchen an.

Mrs Granger lachte schnaubend auf. "Das ist doch wohl ein Witz!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Es stimmt, Mom. Wir sind schon fast ein Jahr zusammen."

Einen Moment schien Mrs Granger nicht zu realisieren, was ihre Tochter gesagt hatte, doch dann fiel mit einem lauten Scheppern ihre Teetasse auf den Boden. Sie sprang auf. "WAS? Das kann doch nicht sein! Meine Tochter kann doch kein Mädchen lieben! Das kann einfach nicht sein!"

Hermine nahm Ginnys Hand. "Glaube es oder nicht."

Mrs Granger schien einen Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. "Das glaube ich nicht!", kreischte sie und sackte auf ihren Stuhl zusammen. "Das glaube ich einfach nicht", flüsterte sie noch einmal und starrte apathisch auf den Boden.

"Was hast du für ein Problem, Mom?", fragte Hermine und sah ihre Mutter böse an. "Wir lieben uns und sind glücklich. Was gibt es dagegen auszusetzen?"

Mrs Granger fuhr hoch und zerrte ihren Mann am Ärmel. "Hör dir das an! Wie kann eine Tochter so frech zu ihrer Mutter sein? Ich habe sie aufgezogen und ernährt und jetzt muss ich mir anhören, dass sie eine L.... Le.... Ihr - wisst - schon - was ist!"

"Lesbe, Mutter", sagte Hermine plötzlich unglaublich ruhig und sah zu ihrem Vater. "Was sagst du dazu, Dad?"

Mr Granger starrte seine Tochter einen Moment an, dann lächelte er. "Wenn es dich glücklich macht, bin ich es auch."

Dieser Satz schien Mrs Granger wie ein Todesurteil vorzukommen, denn sie sprang wieder auf und brach in Tränen aus. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen! Ihr gesellschaftlicher Stand sinkt rapide mit diesem .... Laster! Sie wird nie einen ordentlichen Mann abbekommen!"

"Dir liegt nur mein gesellschaftlicher Stand am Herzen? Nicht, dass ich glücklich bin? Was bist du für eine Mutter? Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Hermine war von Satz zu Satz immer lauter geworden und sie starrte ihre Mutter zornig an.

Mrs Granger schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. "Ich habe mich so bemüht aus dir eine ordentliche junge Dame zu machen und dann passiert so etwas! Ich hätte dich nie auf diese Schule schicken sollen!" Sie ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken. "Wärst du nicht hierher gekommen, wäre das nie passiert!"

"Du kannst Hogwarts nicht die Schuld geben, Mom! Ich hätte mich in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt, auch wenn ich auf eine staatliche Schule gegangen wäre!"

Mrs Granger schien ihr nicht zuzuhören. "Ich war immer dagegen!", sagte sie und ballte die Fäuste. "Ich war immer dagegen, aber du -" Sie starrte Mr Granger böse an. "Du mit deinem blöden ‚Wenn es dich glücklich macht, geh auf die Schule.' Sie wäre zu einem normalen Mädchen herangewachsen!"

Hermine sah fassungslos aus. "Du denkst ich bin nicht normal?"

"Wie denn, wenn du immer mit diesem blöden Stab herumfuchtelst und Bücher über Zaubertränke liest! Diese Schule hat dich verdorben! Ich erkenne meine eigene Tochter nicht mehr wieder!"

Hermine sprang auf. "Vielleicht bin ich es gar nicht mehr! Wenn du dich nicht all die Jahre gegen die Zauberei gesperrt hättest, würdest du heute anders denken."

"Was soll das heißen?" 

"Dass ich mich immer für die Zauberei entscheiden würde!"

Mrs Granger erstarrte und sah Hermine ungläubig an, dann rannte sie laut weinend aus dem Zimmer. Mr Granger sah Hermine einen Moment abschätzend an, dann ging er seiner Frau hinterher.

Ginny hatte während des ganzen Streites ihre Eltern beobachtet. Ihr Vater schien mit der ganzen Situation überfordert und schien sich auch nicht recht entscheiden zu können, ob er dagegen war oder nicht. Er starrte immer von einer Hand zur Hand und bewegte seine Lippen, als ob er die Pros und Kontras der Beziehung lautlos aufzählen würde.

Mrs Weasley war nach der Eröffnung, dass sie ein Paar waren, unheimlich blass geworden und schien seitdem ganz hin und her gerissen. Verschiedene Emotionen spiegelten sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder und die einzige, die Ginny einigermaßen zuordnen konnte, war ein sanfter Ausdruck, als ob sie an ihre Liebe denken würde. Ginny verwirrte das zutiefst, da ihre Mutter logischerweise nur an ihren Vater denken konnte und das passte gar nicht zur Situation.

Als Mr und Mrs Granger den Raum verlassen hatten, wachten beide aus ihren Gedanken auf und wechselten einen unbehaglichen Blick.

Ginny sah sie ängstlich an. "Was haltet ihr davon?"

Mr Weasley schüttelte sacht den Kopf. "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich es nicht. Natürlich will ich, dass ihr beide so glücklich wir irgend möglich seid, aber ob ihr das zusammen schafft, ist fraglich."

Ginnys Kopf ruckte in die Richtung ihrer Mutter. "Mom?", fragte sie leise.

Mrs Weasley sah Ginny genauso zögerlich an. "Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht wirklich dafür bin."

Ginny erstarrte. "Warum?"

Mrs Weasley ergriff die Hand ihrer Tochter. "Im Endeffekt ist es deine Entscheidung. Ich will genauso wie Arthur, dass du glücklich wirst, aber ..." Sie zögerte einen Moment. "Vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, ob du es mit Hermine wirst."

Ginny zog ihre Hand weg. "Ich kann nur mit Hermine glücklich werden! Ich liebe sie!"

Mrs Weasley sah sie bittend an. "Das glaubst du vielleicht jetzt, aber ..." Sie holte tief Luft. "Schatz, was wirst du tun, wenn plötzlich alle gegen dich, gegen euch, sind? Was wirst du tun, wenn du nicht das bekommt, was du immer wolltest? Wenn das Leben nicht das bereithält, was du erwartest hast? Wird eure Liebe stark genug sein, um das alles zu verkraften? Vielleicht denkst du jetzt, dass sie es sein wird, aber du musst alles genau durchdenken. Mit einem Jungen wird es immer einfacher sein und es gibt wirklich genug nette."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde mich immer für Hermine entscheiden!"

Mrs Weasley nahm die Hand ihres Mannes und sah Hermine mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. "Wenn du so denkst, Schatz, kann ich nicht viel tun."

Mr und Mr Weasley beschlossen für ein paar Tage in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um alte Zeiten aufleben zu lassen und Dumbledore stellte ihnen begeistert ein Zimmer zur Verfügung.

Mr und Mrs Granger reisten am gleichen Tag ab und Hermine wechselte kein einziges Wort mit ihrer Mutter, die beleidigt in die Kutsche stieg. Dafür umarmte sie ihren Vater noch inniger als sonst und wünschte sich, dass er bleiben würde.

"Paß auf dich auf, Kleines!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Und schreib mal!"

Hermine lächelte traurig. Sie winkte nicht, als die Kutsche abfuhr, blieb aber stehen, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Später am abend öffnete Hermine ihren Koffer und zog einen Brief hervor. Sie las ihn durch, obwohl sie genau wusste, was darin stand und nahm dann Feder und Pergament zur Hand. 

Auf dem Weg zur Eulerei ließ sie sich viel Zeit und als sie wieder den Gryffindorturm betrat, entdeckte sie Ginny auf einem der vielen Sessel.

Hermine nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wortlos in ihren Schlafraum.

Die gesamte Schule wusste mittlerweile von ihrer Beziehung, da sie keinen Grund mehr gesehen hatten, es zu verleugnen, und somit war es nicht schwer gewesen, Lavendar und Parvati zu bitten, ihr für ein paar Stunden das Zimmer zu überlassen.

Hermine zog Ginny zu sich auf das Bett und begann ihre Schulrobe aufzuknöpfen.

"Hermine, was -"

Sie verschloß ihrer Freundin den Mund mit einem Kuss und kurze Zeit später vergass Ginny ihre Frage.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Ginny aus ihrem Schlaf und sah Hermine auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen und in die Nacht hinaus starren. Leise stand sie auf und setzte sich zu ihr.

"Was ist, Schatz?", fragte sie und nahm Hermines Hand.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich musste über so viel nachdenken."

"Über was denn? Erzähl es mir."

Hermine zögerte. "Über meinen Schulabschluß und wie es danach weitergeht."

"Ich dachte, du willst Filchs Assistentin werden."

Hermine lächelte schwach. "Ich habe eigentlich überlegt zu studieren."

"Das ist doch toll! Und was?"

"Magische Medizin."

Ginny strahlte. "Super! Das schaffst du bestimmt bei deinen guten Noten! Und wo willst du studieren? Hast du dich schon erkundigt?"

"Ich habe mich schon eingeschrieben."

"Und wo? Mach es doch nicht so spannend!"

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände herab. "In Rom. Ich fahre morgen ab." 

Einen Moment schienen im Zimmer keine Geräusche zu existieren und als Hermine den Kopf hob, sah sie in Ginnys entsetztes Gesicht.

"In Rom?", flüsterte sie geschockt. "Warum gerade da? Warum nicht in London?"

"Weil .... Ich weiß es nicht genau. Die Worte deiner Mutter haben mich stutzig gemacht. Ich denke, dass sie Recht hat."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Du denkst, dass wir getrennt glücklicher sind?"

"Ich denke, dass unsere Liebe eine Probe braucht. Wir waren ein Jahr zusammen und glücklich, aber wir haben alles geheim gehalten und du siehst wie meine Mutter und Ron reagiert haben, als sie es rausfanden." Sie sah Ginny bittend an. "Ich kann es nicht einfach so ertragen und denken, dass Liebe alles überlebt. Es wird immer jemand gegen uns sein und ich will nicht eines Tages feststellen müssen, dass wir beide unzufrieden mit uns und unserem Leben sind, weil wir nicht stark genug sind. Und ich denke ... dass ich es nicht sein werde. Es tut mir Leid."

"Ich kann dich nicht verstehen! Gerade weil wir glücklich sind, sollten wir zusammen bleiben! Was ist, wenn du wiederkommst? Was wird dann sein? Denkst du, wir lieben uns dann immer noch? Du willst nur flüchten, weil du Angst vor den Leuten hast! Du hattest das ganze Jahr Angst vor den Reaktionen, aber wir hätten einfach mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen und uns nicht verkriechen sollen, nur weil etwas nicht so hätte laufen können, wie wir es gewollt haben. Es wird immer jemand gegen uns sein? Und wenn schon! Du liebst mich nicht, wenn du Angst vor solchen Lächerlichkeiten hast!"

"Sag nicht so was! Ich liebe dich über alles!"

"Dann bleib hier."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe zugesagt. Ich kann nicht zurück!"

Ginny sprang wütend auf. "Wie fadenscheinig! Man kann eine Zusage immer zurücknehmen, wenn es wichtigeres im Leben gibt!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie blind ich doch war. Ich hätte mir vieles ersparen können, wenn ich von vornherein gewußt hätte, wie du wirklich denkst!"

"Bereust du etwas das Jahr?"

"Nein. Es stimmt mich nur traurig, dass du unsere Beziehung so dumm abspeist." 

Ginny ging zur Tür und bevor sie verschwand, sah sie Hermine noch einmal grenzenlos enttäuscht an.

Dann fiel die Tür zu. 

__

Wir haben uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht

Sitzen auf `ner Wolke und stürzen nie ab

Hier geht's uns gut denn wir sind auf der Flucht

Bis die Sonne uns am Morgen wieder zurückholt  


(Unsterblich by Toten Hosen)


	13. Kapitel 13

__

Wish I could be the one

The one who could give you love

The kind of love you really need

Wish I could say to you

That I'll always stay with you

But baby that's not me

Die Tür von Dumbledores Büro wurde aufgerissen und Minerva McGonagall stürmte in den Raum. "Albus!", rief sie aufgeregt. "Ist das wahr?"

"Wenn Sie die Sache mit Miss Granger meinen: Ja."

Aber ..." McGonagall schien fassungslos. "Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Sie hat hier jemanden, den sie über alles liebt! Warum geht sie?"

Dumbledore stand auf und trat zum Fenster. "Das weiß wohl keiner so genau. Aber ich denke, sie hat dem Druck von außen nicht mehr standgehalten." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Minerva. "Wir wissen, dass das schon mal passiert ist."

McGonagall schwieg einen Moment. "Wird sie zurück kommen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können nur hoffen, dass etwas passiert, was sie, egal wo sie gerade in der Welt ist, innehalten und an ihr zu Hause denken lässt."

  
_You need someone willing _

To give their heart and soul to you

Promise you forever

Baby that's something I can't do

Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need

But that would be a lie

I know I'd only hurt you

I know I'd only make you cry

I'm not the one you're needing

I love you, goodbye  


Hermine stand vor den großen Flügeltüren und wartete auf die pferdelose Kutsche, die sie von Hogwarts wegbringen sollte. Gedankenverloren starrte sie in den wolkenlosen, blauen Morgenhimmel, als sie ihren Namen geflüstert hinter sich hörte.

Es war Ron. Er hatte rote Wangen vom Rennen und sah unglücklich aus. "Es tut mir Leid!", sagte er knapp und sein Blick glitt zu Boden. Hermine wusste, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte. 

__

I hope someday you can

Find some way to understand 

I'm only doing this for you

I don't really wanna go

But deep in my heart 

I know this is the kindest thing to do

You'll find someone 

Who'll be the one that I could never be

Who'll give you something better

Than the love you'll find with me

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden, aber dann begann Ron wieder zu sprechen. Als erstes leise, fast flüsternd, und zittrig, aber mit der Zeit immer lauter und fester. "Weißt du, ich habe dich jahrelang geliebt und dann erwische ich dich mit meiner eigenen Schwester. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Die Menschen, die mir am meisten bedeuten, zusammen in einem Bett. Ich sah in diesem Moment rot. Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen und mir ist klar, dass ich zu deiner Entscheidung entschieden beigetragen habe. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht allzu böse auf mich bist. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich an unsere gemeinsamen Jahre zurückdenkst und nicht immer nur an den Arsch von damals." Vorsichtig sah Ron hoch und bemerkte, dass Hermine lächelte.

Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need

But that would be a crime

I know I'd only hurt you

I know I'd only make you cry

I'm not the one you're needing

I love you, goodbye  


"Wie kann ich dir böse sein?", sagte sie leise. "Auch wenn ich dich nie geliebt habe, bist du doch so etwas wie ein Bruder, den ich nicht verlieren möchte!" Sie fiel in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Ron legte die Arme um sie und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Lange blieb ihm dieser Augenblick im Gedächtnis haften. 

Wie sie so eng umschlungen da standen. Beide mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass das nicht ein endgültiger Abschied sein würde. Würden sich ihre Wege noch einmal kreuzen? Würden sie eines Tages lachend zusammen sitzen und sich ihrer vielen Abenteuer erinnern? Oder würden sie ohne Wiedersehen alt werden und sterben?

Leaving someone when you love someone

Is the hardest thing to do

When you love someone as much as I love you

Als Hermine in die Kutsche stieg, sah sie noch einmal zu dem imposanten Schloß hinauf. Ihr Blick glitt über die vielen Fenster und blieb an einem hängen.

Sie erkannte eine zierliche Gestalt mit feuerrotem Haar, die zu ihr hinunter sah. Ein Kloß bildete sich in Hermines Hals, mühsam unterdrückte sie die Tränen, und sie hob die Hand, um der leblos wirkenden Person zu winken.

Sie reagierte nicht. 

Hermine ließ die Hand sinken. Als sie in die Kutsche stieg, rollte eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinunter. Die Türen schlossen sich, das Gefährt fuhr los. 

__

Oh, I don't wanna leave you

Baby, it tears me up inside

But I'll never be the one you're needing

Baby, it's never gonna work out  


__

Die Person am Fenster löste sich plötzlich aus ihrer Erstarrung und begann wild schreiend gegen die Scheibe zu hämmern. Ein Arm erschien und zog Ginny sanft davon.

__

I love you, goodbye 

__

(‚I love you, goodbye' by Celine Dion)

***

So, das war's. Ich danke allen Reviewern und Lesern, die mich bis hierhin begleitet haben. *alle knuddel und wuschel*

Es ist kein glückliches Ende, aber wer weiß ... 

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass etwas passiert, was sie, egal wo sie gerade in der Welt ist, innehalten und an ihr zu Hause denken lässt." 

~ Dream


End file.
